My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor
by MonkeysAreMyLife
Summary: There is an assassin. Blue Spirit they call him. He is a banished prince but nobody knows it. Instead of killing his target, he is supposed to save this person...the rest is on the inside. A Zutara story to die for. Lol.
1. Intro

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**By**

**MonkeysAreMyLife**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! AND THAT IS THE ONLY TIME I AM GOING TO SAY IT! ALSO, THIS IS TRUELY FAN MADE AND IDEA THAT CAME FROM MY HEAD!**

Full Summary: There is an assassin. Blue Spirit they call him. He is a banished prince but nobody knows it. Instead of killing his target, he is supposed to save this person. He does not know why his father wants him to keep this person alive. He just follows his orders. The person he is supposed to protect is Katara, the Southern Water Tribe princess. But will he find love in this journey or will she hate him just like the rest of the Fire Nation. Read to find out!

Zuko and Katara

Main Characters:

Zuko = Fire Nation Assassin /Prince age 16

Katara = Southern Water Tribe Princess age 14

Sokka = Southern Water Tribe Prince age 15

Suki = Fair Madame for the Kyoshi Islands age 15

Aang = The Avatar/Air Ninja age 12

Toph = The Blind Earth Assassin/Zuko Best Friend age 12

Jet = Freedom Fighters Leader age 16

Azula = The Fire Nations Princess age 14

The Minor Characters are the rest of the people.

The Fire Nation is known for their assassins. Air is known for their ninja's. Water is known for their brave warriors, and Earth is known for their spies.

Zuko is a disowned prince. He lost his honor and is trying to get it back, by assassinating people. He is called the Blue Spirit when it comes to assassinating people. People that get in his father's way or just when he is hired. Everyone thought that the prince either died or was sent away. He is an assassin and nobody knows it. All they know is that the Blue Spirit is a firebender, great with swords, and when he is sent to kill someone the job gets done.

Katara is a beautiful princess and has been gifted with the ability to waterbender. She heals people, helps train kids, and takes care of her family. Her mother died when she was little, by a fire assassin. She knew that the man was from the Fire Nation because of his all black clothing and a mask to cover his face. But the only thing that does not cover his face was his deadly eyes.

Sokka is the prince, the next king in line to rule there nation. He can't waterbend, but he is a master of the sword. Sokka is a comedian when it comes to jokes. He is always making himself look like a fool, but nobody cares. Everyone respects him for who he is.

Suki is from the Kyoshi Islands. She is also a Kyoshi Warrior. Her weapon is a fan, but it is a deadly weapon when it's in her hands. Suki and Sokka will be getting married in the summer. Actually the first week of summer. She will be leaving her country and family when they wed.

Aang is the most sweets, kindest kid you will ever know. He is also the avatar, master of all four elements. Well, soon to be. He is staying with the southern water tribe, where Katara and Sokka live. He is an air ninja and is known for his ability to move without a trace. He has mastered air and water so far and is now moving on to earth. There is no war so far, just the minors.

Toph is a rebel. She is also earthbender, but she is blind. That is her strength. She is able to feel where people are and their reaction with her feet. But she can only do this if she is on rock, sand, or metal. Yes, she has mastered bending metal. Her best friend is Zuko and only she, with one other, knows who Zuko is and what he does. When she was 12, she ran away from her home and that is where she met Zuko. Her nickname for him is Hot Head, Princy or Sparky.

Jet the leader of the Freedom Fighters and Zuko best friend, well guy friend anyways. He is the one that sets up meetings for the assassin Zuko, or Blue Spirit. He and his Freedom Fighters live in tree houses. Zuko and Toph would live with them, but Toph does not like heights or the fact that she cannot feel anything on wood. When Jet was little his village was burned down to the ground by the fire nation. He lost his home, friends, and family. From that day on he hated the fire nation. The only reason why Jet likes Zuko was because Zuko saved his life.

Azula, princess of to the Fire Nation. Daddy's little girl, or should I said Fire Lord Ozai little follower. Yes, Azula is Zuko sister by blood, but by heart she would rather him be died then alive. When they were little she always wanted to be better than Zuko. To have daddy's eyes on her and not him. Well that time came when Zuko was banished and daddy's eye fell on his prize daughter. But there was one thing that she could never get. Her mother. Azula is a firebender but she does not bend red or orange fire. Blue is hers. She can also redirect lighting and use it against her opponents.

Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads.


	2. Chapter 1:Waiting

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

* * *

Others might hesitate a bit and some strive without a thought. The ones that neither think nor choke are the ones that go all out just to prove what they can do. They are called showoff for short. But, neither one am I.

I wait.

Patient is the key to my success. I wait for the right time to move, think, act, fight, talk, and above all. I have a mission and I see it through. Nothing stops me. Nothing gets in my way. Nothing dares to interact with what I do. Nobody does. Because they are all gone when I get done.

People pray right before I strike. Some curse and others cry for help or plead me not to do it. But a mission is a mission and I take nothing to heart. None of this I am proud of. And if I could, I would go back and change what I have done. But if you could, there would be a lot of re-runs that would cause trouble.

A drip of sweat was sliding down the jaw bone. Coming down the chin and dropping. I could hear the faint plop as it hit the floor. This is tiring, but I will not get distractive now. I am halfway done with this mess. I turn my head over to my target. Just sitting there, doing paper work. A slight sigh escaped my lips, but not loud enough for them to hear. Breathe in, breathe out – what helps me calm down or just relax. They know we are on to them, or they know that my father is on to him.

Stiff as could be, I relaxed my back just a tad. Enough to ease the pain from hanging from this ceiling. My amber eyes were back on my assigned target. Long Feng.

A sound interrupted my thoughts. "I will need you to run these over to my quarters and make sure that nobody steals it or reads them." the target said and handed the pile of letters to a guard dressed in the Earth Kingdoms armor.

"Yes, Long Feng," he bowed and walked out with my pile of letters in his hands. Two more guards, I thought.

"You there," the target called for the man in the corner. "You may leave. I do not need the whole army at my side."

"Yes, Long Feng," and with that the guard bowed and left. Well, this is getting easier with every second. But still, we wait. We could be here all night and the next day, but unfortunately he will die tonight. By me. I am an assassin, a Fire Nation Assassin. I am Prince Zuko the Blue Spirit.

* * *

"Katara please, I will just be out for a while," whining again I see. What are we going to do with you? "Suki and I really want to have some time alone. Just the two of us."

"No, I am way too busy with my work that I don't need yours too." Opening a door to the kitchen, I walked over to my stole which has our meal on it, cooking.

He made this whining sound and then a puppy-dog face. What are we going to do when Sokka becomes King? Whine and beg to the people who will attack us. "Come on Katara, I really wanted to spend some time with her before dad gets back."

Telling from this point, I am not going to win this war. Helping people is my weakness. If I could just do anything I will. "Fine Sokka, but you have to be back before dad gets here." A sigh escaped my lips, a long sigh.

"Thanks sis! I will be back so don't worry so much." He ran up to me, squeezed my body, and ran away. Probably going to find Suki or get ready. My hands went down to my skirt to fixed the imaginary lines that Sokka put there when he gave me that hug.

My eyes scanned the room, trying to remember what I was doing in here.

Kitchen.

Oh yeah, make dinner. Dad will be back before the sun set. Sokka and Suki better be back before the sun thinks about setting. And Aang is at practice. I hope he is doing better than yesterday with the water whip. I feel bad that I could not help him today, but when a princess has to take care of her tribe I guess that comes first. Plus, he is probably playing around with the kids or showing off to the girls.

Walking to the cabinets, I pulled out a large bowl that was a bit rough but it will do. I fumbled around for a spoon to stir with until I found one in the far left corner. My thoughts went back to the sweet little energetic kid that I met two years ago.

Aang.

An air ninja. They trained him for that. Fast movement, disappearing, protecting people, controlling his chakra, and everything else a ninja does. Air is known for their ninja's. Mostly all boys are ninja's and there are a few girls. Aang told me a lot about his home. They live in the Southern Air Temples and there was a man, Monk Gyatso, who taught him everything he needs to know about air and how to become an air ninja. Of course, you can only be an air ninja is you are an airbender. He is one, but he is also the Avatar. Appa and Momo are Aang's....pets? Well, I wouldn't really call them his pets. They are more like his friends. Appa is a flying bison. He has the ability to fly and can use his tail to create powerful gusts of air. What Aang has told me is that flying bison's were the first Airbenders known. Now Momo is not a bison. Aang only has one of those. If he had two I don't know where we would put the second one. Momo is a winged lemur. He often picks fights with other winged and smaller creatures and with Appa over food. Momo can only understand Aang; which I find to be a tad bit weird. Aang has an opposite and that is Earth the element that he troubles with most.

Earth people are spies. They don't really fight unless they need to. But only certain people they pick to be the spies. They have to be fast, quiet, smart, stealth, sly, and a trickster. A trickster so if they get caught they can act like a double spy. Just like air, spies can only be earthbenders. Before this, they have had spies that were not earthbenders but they have been caught so easily. Some have escape, but most have fail. Girls are allowed to be spies. In fact, the girls are the most dangerous to be around when they are acting like a double spy. They use their women power over the men.

Our tribe is different. We are not ninja's or spies at all. We are warriors. Unlike air ninja's and spies, anyone can be a warrior, except for girls of course. If girls are going to fight, they have to be a waterbender. Our warriors have a way of things. One is that we paint our face. It may just have lines or dots or lines and dots on the forehead. Or they cover the whole face with paint: white, black, and gray. Lines for the forehead are when young men that offer their lives for the upcoming war. The men who paint their whole face are the ones that go into war all the time. Our warriors never back down. They are brave, strong, intelligent, old and young. Sometimes too young. It breaks my heart when I cannot do something to stop the young ones from going off into war. I care for all, old and young, but I hate to see a little boy come back dead. See his parents cry over the little boy's body. Weeping, sobbing for their lost.

There are is a Nation that does not care about the people—well that's what I think— they do not care about the people's life that they are hurting. The pain that they bring is unbearable. The innocent they kill. The Fire Nation they are called. They are the deadliest nation in this world. They are the assassins. I have seen an assassin before and I wish to never so one again. Their eyes are filled with blood and only the crimson red blood. They seek to kill the one that is the target. You don't normally hear anything about assassins, because the targets are dead before they can tell.

My heart ache's every time I am in this kitchen, alone. My mother and I used to make the meals here, together. Side by side. Laughing at the stories she used to tell me when I was little. I miss her more than anything. I just wish that I could see her face one more time. Feel her arms around my body, giving me that motherly hug. Hearing her whisper that it's ok Katara, nothing is going to happen, I am here.

But no.

It will never happen. Because of those eyes that killed my mother, I shall never forget them. They haunt me in my sleep and my dreams which turn into nightmares. They are everywhere. Never leaving me. They are like an imaginary friend, but instead they are your worst enemy following you.

Watching you, waiting for you. Waiting for the right moment to kill you.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, I wait.

The moment is coming, I know it. This will be easy and quick. A plan started forming into my mind. Every second, every minute was calculated. There will be no mess up in it at all.

My eyes darted over to my target and then back to the guard. Two. Two is fairly easy to take care of, but two is all you need for one to sound the alarm while the other is fighting off the intruder. The other assassins would risk this, but I do not risk. Never have, never needed to. Risking is like asking someone to take your life for you. You never know what is really going to happen until it does.

But this, this is not risking.

Standing up from behind that pillar that I was hiding behind, I walked over to the two people. I just stood there staring right at them. Once in sight, both guards started to run towards me, but I stop them right in their own tracks. My darts silence them from speaking, from breathing, and from moving. Three darts were now in both of their throats and there was a slight cry that came out of their mouth as they hit the floor with a thump.

"I've been waiting for you," the voice said. My amber eyes made their way to his direction. "I knew you would come."

I said nothing to him. There is no need to talk it would be just wasting my time more and more.

"I did my research on you and might I say," he paused and his lips went into one of those grins that you cannot stand. "There is nothing on you, except for your name."

I did not tense up, nor stiffen. There is no way he knows my real name. Toph and Jet are the only ones that know who I am.

"Blue Spirit," was all he said. I reached for my dao blades and slowly slide them out of their sheath that hung behind my back.

"Now, there is no need to fight, I am offering you a higher price." Money is that what everyone thinks about? Greed. But I did not stop. My hand lay at my side with the sword handle, clenched in my fist.

"Seriously I can pay higher, for my life," he walked over to the desk in the corner and pulled out a bag that looked very heavy.

"No," I whispered. My lips were dry from not talking. I made my way over to him, walking slowly and quietly so he does not sense.

Long Feng flinched from the sound of my voice. "So the Blue Spirit does speak, hm?"

The tip of my blade shined into my candle light. He spun around and met my eyes. Without hesitation, my dao blades ran right threw his stomach as he gasped from the pain that is oozing into him. A slow and painful death for him it will be, but just enough to say one last thing.

"No," I paused. His eyes went up to mine, staring at each other watching every movement. His breathing was dying down. Gasping for air was the only thing you heard in this room. I pulled my swords out from him and the blood followed, rushing out from his wound as he gasped again, in pain this time. The crimson colored blood was all over the floor now. My swords were covered in it too. His breathing was coming to an end. His eyes were slowly closing. Now is the time to speak. These will be the last words he will hear. Not from the love of his life saying "I love you" not his parents telling him that everything will be alright, not from the King telling him that he was important to him kingdom, that his life means a lot to his nations, and everyone will miss him.

No, none of those he will hear tonight. He will hear his last words from his killer.

"I only talk to those who are dead."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was the first chapter. What did you think about it? Did you like it? Were you confused? Tell me and I will try to answer you. You may have notice that I did not use any POV's. That is because I don't want to in this story. In books you don't have POV's, so in this story there will be no POV's. Sorry if that offends you. Do not read the rest of the story if it does. Well, I am done here. So until next time, REVIEW AND BYE! **


	3. Chapter 2:Playing By Ear

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 2: Playing By Ear**

* * *

I can feel it as I drawl near to it. It is burning. It feels great around my skin. I don't even need to be close to it to know that it is there.

The heat of the fire.

As I walk into camp, the fire grew. It was like a friend who has not seen you for some time. I walked by the fire and the flames flickered. Greeting me, telling me that I am welcome. I sat down in front of it and just stared into it. Watching as the fire moves, shapes, and changes colors every second. You can say the fire is dancing, twirling her dress as she spins in circles. Laughing and having a grand old time. Having fun dancing under the moonlight.

Another word for it. Happy.

But nothing is like that anymore. No one dances under the moonlight, no one has fun, no one is happy, and nothing is like this fire except for the burns that it will leave. The heartache it causes. The way your heart breaks in a dying relationship. The sign of your foolishness. The proof of disowned. The scare that it gives you. Fire is nothing but a problem.

What is happiness?

Is it when you find your true love, your soul mate? When you done something that your parents have smile for? When you won a game? When you meet your best friend for life? Is it when you get a gift? Feel special? Feel like you belong somewhere?

No, happiness is none of that because it all comes to an end. Nothing stays the same. Your lover will die or cheat on you. Mom's will smile at the work you done and father....fathers will just leave and not even look at it. A gift will never stay the same shape. It will either break or get lost. Feelings are nothing but useless emotions that get in the way. And where you belong. You never belong anywhere, you will always have problems. People hating you, running out of supplies, your house burnt to the ground, losing people you know, you grew up with, you loved.......

Happiness is nothing but something you want. Happiness is what people look for, but and never find.

Happiness nothing that I want.

My eyes drifted to my surroundings. Everything looks the same just as I left it. One tent was up. Colors: red, gold, and black. The red was not like a bright red color it was more like a dark, mixed blood red. My nations sign was on the door of the tent. The nation that disowned me. There were some rips and holes, but it is also suitable. And right now, this was nothing but camp. It was definitely not the definition of home.

"Sparky! Your back! I missed you _so _much!" the little earthbender came out from hiding or something or somewhere. "Actually I just missed teasing you and annoying you....I got bored right after you left."

She may seem sweet and innocent like a little squirrel at first sight, but once you give them a home and food they can be annoying, cranky, and a drag.

The earthbender made her way over to me and punch me in the shoulder. Her way of saying hi. "So, how it go?" she asked me.

My hands went up to the back of my head and I untied the knot that held my mask in place. "What do you think?" I mumbled as got up and walked past her.

"Well, since you asked." She paused with the 'you-asked-for-it' voice. I am probably going to regret this later. "I think you walked right in, making all lot of noise while you walked in, of course. Ask to see Long Fengy or something like that and then burnt down the whole place with everyone in once you saw him." she threw up her hands when she said 'burnt down the whole place.' That was not it at all. Nor was it even close.

"That was not—" She cut me off.

"Or...you snuck in, killed Long Fengy with you sword thingy mabobbers, laughed like a made evil king, and then snuck back out and came to camp and brought me back some _real_ food." The grin on her face was like one of those grins that said 'told-you-so'. An annoying grin.

"My swords are dao blades not thingy mabobbers and that was not it—" She is messing with me. Testing my patience. Well it's working. I am getting angry. It was now building up, like a brick wall. Nothing can knock it down, nothing can tear it down. I have been trying to control it but I have failed. My anger is worst then nine master benders. Coming together to protect the people they love with everything they got.

"Oh I know!" she raised an eyebrow at me like she was testing me. Saying, are you ready for this? "You ran into Long Fengy and he offered you to sit and have a cup of tea with him and the bear. Then you girls had an idea for an imaginary ball. With lots of tea and flowers. Long Fengy put on make-up and wore a lily green dress with pink and white flowers that went around the bottom of the dress. You, I can see it on you now Princy. You wore a –" My turn to cut her off.

"NO! NONE. OF. THOSE. THINGS. HAPPEN.!" I yelled at her. She smirked in the victory that she just won.

"Oh?" both eyebrows raised as the smirk stayed on her face. "Then what _did_ happen?"

"I snuck in, hung from a ceiling for hours, waited till everyone left, killed two guards and Long Feng! And its Long Feng not _Long Fengy_!" I roared from the angry that boiled up inside me. She did not flinch, stiff, nor quake in her boots, not saying that she is wearing boots because she is not. Bare footed is her style. Anyways, she was just smirking at me.

She was satisfied with the responds that she got.

"Good." I flinched. I was actually waiting for her to tease me about my 'anger problems' and that I need consoling or something.

"What?" I asked her. My mind was thinking about so many things all at once. Why is she acting like this? Is it the time of the month? Is this one of her mood swings? She doing this on purpose isn't she? Is she trying to be...nice? Has she changed? Did someone steal her and replace her with a look-a-like? I was really hoping that she was trying to act nice for once. I would miss the real Toph if someone replaced her.

"I just needed to make sure that you were still my good old Hot Head. Oh yeah, your angry had gotten worst. I suggest some anger mangiest classes. It really helps. My Uncle Cho he was a total mess until—"

"I get it! I'm going to bed!" I stomped my way to the tent. Fire was coming out from my feet as I stomped off. Leaving foot prints—burnt foot prints—that headed to my quarters. I will get my revenge on her someday. When she is not looking, she will have it. A slight smirk came across my face as I enter my tent. I will get her.

* * *

We eat in silence. Sokka was gulping down the food like he hasn't ate in days, Suki chewing and humming to herself, dad is going over the paper work for our tribes supplies, and I am watching everyone, wishing that someone will start talking so I do not have to talk with myself for the rest of dinner.

"Sokka," Finally. Someone talks besides my head. "Why are you slacking with your responsibilities?" Never mind, I like the silence a lot better or myself talking.

"Oh...umm....you see....I was...." The water tribe boy was struggling with his words.

I had to help him. I mean he is my brother and I did let him go off with Suki. "Dad, Sokka has been busy helping Gran Gran with the fish that came in today."

All faces turn my way. I wasn't great at lying nor was I bad at it.

He blinked at me, trying to tell if I was lying to him or not. I was. I felt ashamed for it too. "I see, and weren't you supposed to do it, Katara?"

I couldn't look into his eyes so mine fell to my food. I was halfway done. Just a few slices of fish and some peas. "I was making dinner?" If I only said it without it forming into a question it would have worked.

"Katara," he sighed and looked at me with those fatherly eyes that said, 'I-caught-you-and-I-am-not-one-bit-happy'. My eyes could not look anywhere else but his. I am doomed. "You know lying is not acceptable in this family."

"It's my fault dad. Don't punish Katara. I asked her to take over my work so that I may spend some time with Suki. You know, before she leaves." When Suki heard her name she choked. She knew she had it coming, I mean nothing gets past our dad.

"Oh...Suki is that right?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She hesitated before speaking but found the courage to look right at him. Eye to Eye. "Yes sir, I leave tomorrow morning." Her eye fell as her voice drop a level. Sadness I know the feeling. She did not want to leave. Sokka and her are in love and want to spend every waking moment with each other. But they have no idea what they are getting into. Marriage is not a fairytale. There will be some hard times, either your kids, money problems, or your mate dies.

Like mom.

"Katara, Katara, Katara!" my father's voice rang in my head. I wasn't paying any attention to them. I wasn't listening. My thoughts were finally interrupted with the last 'Katara!' as my father raised his voice.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I told them. He eased up a bit, but I could tell that something was off.

His eyes fell back on Sokka. "Sokka, next time if you want to spend some time with your girlfriend just ask me, don't give your sister all of your work."

"Yes sir, I'm will next time. I promise." Sokka nodded and went back to eating. My nose wrinkled up to the sight that I saw. Sokka, you're such a pig.

"Katara! Katara!" what is it with people calling my name?

My head turn to the person who was calling my name.

Aang.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Penguins!" he practically threw up his hands as he said it. "Let's go!"

I couldn't even respond to him or ask if I may be excused. Aang dragged me outside and then we ran a good half of a mile away to my home.

"See there!" he was at the top of the hill, jumping up and down, pointing at the black and white animals below.

I was huffing and puffing by the time I got up there. "Yeah, and?"

"Let's ride!" he dashed down and hopped on one of the black and white animals. "Come on Katara!" he called to me.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Toph!" the sound roared through the whole camp. I was making my way over to her rock shape tent. Her feet were sticking out and they were pretty dirty. Ok, I lied they were dirty. Dirty as a rat.

She stirred a bit. I guess just waking up. "Yes Princy?"

"Let's go." There was no kindness in my voice. It was just a command. I had it with this place and we need to leave anyways. Some spies or guards could be just a few miles away. Searching for the Blue Spirit.

"Nobody's near." She whined. "Can't we just sleep a little bit more?"

No. We need to leave now. "Toph, they could be jumping from tree to tree." I informed her.

"Fine." The earthbender grumbled and made her tent rock go back into the ground where it belongs. "Were to Sparky?"

We need a place where people won't notice me and somewhere Toph can see. Jet is a bit of a journey but Toph won't be able to see and she hates it there. The best is to just go into town and go from there. I hate this play by ear plan.

"We are going into town." I walked back over to my bag and grabbed it.

She was silent for a bit. I heard some footsteps but they started to fade. "There's a town a couple of miles away. If we leave now we can be there before the sunsets and then you can start planning."

There are some ups and downs with Toph. She is blind but is able to see with her feet. She can also tell if someone is lying or telling the truth. It comes in handy when I take her along missions, but only the missions that I see fit. Anyways, she can feel their emotions through the ground. The downs are that she hates heights. I wouldn't blame her if I was blind too. That is why we can't go see Jet and the Freedom Fighters.

I didn't have to tell her that we are leaving now. I just started walking. She was ahead by two feet, leading the way since she knows where we are going. I notice that she seems stiff. Like something it on her mind. It must be _that_. Well better get it over with now.

"No." was all I said. I think she got the point of what I was trying to get at.

"Why not? Come on, I already thought of a name and my mask can be made out of rock. We don't have to buy one."

She's not getting this through her thick head of hers. "Toph, this is for your own good. If my father wasn't the Fire Lord then I would reconsider it, but other then that my answer stays no."

"What does your father have to do with me anyways?" she was huffing and puffing now.

"He controls everyone. The missions that I do are not what you really want to do or even like to do. I know you really don't want to be an assassin, but I do not control your path of life."

She snorted. "Then why are you acting like my guardian?"

"Some stuff I will put my foot down."

"And this? This is what I _really_ want to do."

"No you don't! You will be stuck under my father's control. And if you get capture he will not come and save you. He would let your rot in whatever place they keep you in."

She made no sound after that. She just kept on walking. When she doesn't talk, it feels like an eternity just passed by. I have gotten to comfortable with her mouth. When I found her, she wanted nothing to do with me. She did not trust me at all but I stayed with her because I felt sorry for her. I did not know what mess she had gotten herself into and I was not going to make her tell me, but I was going to stay by her side until she decided on what she wants to do. She did not push me away that day. We just sat there saying nothing. When the spies came I was not with her. I had to find some food for us. I heard a scream coming for the directions I left Toph at. I didn't know what to do, so I put on my mask. I was the Blue Spirit when I joined the party. Three spies had her. She was defeated. She looked so helpless as they held her in the air. Not being able to do anything. The first thing I did when I saw the situation was that I snuck up on one of the spies and chopped of his head. My sword sliced right threw his head and fell to the ground with a thump. Toph feet fell and she sent the spies into the air. When they came back to the ground they landed in the trees. Toph was ready for them and that was the first time I knew that she was an earthbender. I knew she came from that nation because of her clothes but I did not know that she was a master earthbender until later.

On that day, Toph kill someone. She did not do it to protect herself nor did she do it because she wanted revenge. She did it because I was in trouble. She owed me she says, but I figured out that, that day Toph and I became friends for life. And that day was the day Toph vowed that she will become an assassin and not tell anyone who I was. Yes, she found out on her own. She said that she can feel people through the ground and that she knew that it was me in the mask when they gasped "Blue Spirit".

It's not that I don't want her to become an assassin, it's just I don't want her to be a Fire Nation Assassin. Assassins are not fairy tales. They are far from a fairy tale actually. We don't get a happy ending, we get pain. One mess up and we could die. An assassin gives up everything, but luckily I did not have to give up anything because nothing means anything to me anymore. The only thing I am striving for is my honor. And I will get that back by all means.

"Zuko." the little earthbenders voice brought me back into reality. "Two people are coming and fast!"

I did not think my mind just grabbed Toph and threw her into the bush. I followed behind and we hid there. It wasn't too long until you could hear the feet coming. I will not be able to know if they are innocent or harmful.

"Closing in," Toph said and I just put my hand over her mouth, to silence her.

The feet stopped right in front of our bush. I could see clearly on who they are and yes, they are harmful. They are spies. They are like bug, everywhere, listening in on what you are doing or talking about.

"Where could he have gone?" One of the spies said. I could feel Toph breathing come to an end. She was holding her breath. I pulled out my mask out of the bag and tied it behind my head. Setting my bag down, I pulled out my dao blades and hung them over my back. I am ready for whatever comes.

We are hidden enough so they cannot see us but I can see them.

"Sir, are you sure the Blue Spirit is a he?" the second spy asked.

The first spy gave him a look, "Of course it is a man!"

I am surprise that they would be fighting over if I am a boy or a girl. Clearly, I have never seen females use swords and fight like I do. Plus, I do not have the body as a girl. Stupid spies.

"He is probably heading into town and is probably already there! We need to go." With that, they left.

There steps were fading into the distance before I stood up. Well, town is not an option now anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was the second chapter, Playing By Ear. The plot will be starting in the next chapter I promise. Just be patient with me. All the boring chapters are in the beginning. Well this one is the only boring one to me. I loved how the first chapter started. Lol. Well, it's time to answer the questions that some of you asked me.**

**meg s -** I can't really tell you how Katara is going to get into trouble but I will give you a hit. It has to do with the fact that she is a waterbender and that the Fire Lord found out what Hakoda, her father, is hiding.

**To those of you who ask me to update soon - **I will update this whenever I feel like a chapter is good enough.

**Zutara number 1 fan – **Probably the four chapter. Sorry if that is not soon enough, but I need to build up my chapters to get to the plot. The next chapter will get things started but will not have Zutara.

**Well, I don't mine you guys telling me to update soon or anything like that. When I read those, they actually get me started on my next chapter. So I do like them, I'm just telling you that because of one of the answers up there. You never know when I am going to update so just watch for my story to pop up. And to those who review, thank you. I love them! They made my cold heart all warm and fuzzy. Well that's what my sister says. Lol. And to those who just read, thanks. But I can't really tell if you like it or not if you do not review. To those who added me or added my story to favorite or alert thanks to you guys. So until next time, REVIEW AND LOVE! AND HAPPY SOON TO BE VALENTINES DAY! XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 3:Next Target

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 3: Next Target**

* * *

"Aang!" I called out to him.

It was getting dark now, and we should head back. I have been out here with Aang riding penguins for the longest time now. If I could I would stay out here with him, but I can't. I have my jobs to do and so does he. Plus, he and I have to wake up early tomorrow and pack. So we should be heading in now.

"Yeah Katara?" he yelled back. "WooHoo!" The black and white animal flew over a snow-ramp with Aang on its back.

"We need to head back now!"

"What?" he called back. Looking my way confused.

Is he deaf or something? "We need to head back now! It's getting pretty dark!" My hands were cuffed around my mouth.

"Oh....one second!" he jumped off of the penguin and made an air ball. Soon he was at my side with a hand out saying, "Ready?"

I nodded and we started to walk back.

* * *

Our feet are sore. Our mouths are thirsty. Our backs ache for a bed to sleep in.

"I hate heights you know?" the little earthbender complained.

I shifted myself on the grounded and faced her. "I know, but we have nowhere else to go." I told her. She just made an 'hmph' sound and rolled her back to me. She wasn't happy that we are going to visit Jet for a bit. It's not my fault that the spies where smart enough to head to that town, but stupid enough to think that I might have been a girl.

I rolled on to my back and stared up at the sky. I did not set up camp again. It would have just been a waste to me. Sleeping on the ground is the same to sleeping in a sleeping bag. We are just resting though so no need to set up camp for a bit. We need to get going again but I have to let her rest, for her health and because we have been running and walking ever since those spies. If they capture us they would kill me without a doubt and they would either kill Toph or send her off to her parents. Which to her is death but worst.

My eyes were closed, but I opened them back up. I could see all the stars. They were peaceful. Billions upon billions of stars lie up there and each and every one of us has our own to claim. Uncle says that you have to find your own way in this world just like that star has to find out how to shine on its own. I miss him traveling with me. Before I met Toph, Uncle uses to travel with me. I wasn't the assassin at the time. I was just the disown prince who's father and nation betrayed.

But not Uncle.

The Blue Spirit took some time. I actually was a savior not a killer. Well, when I still save someone I still killed the attackers. The only person I saved was a little boy, but he too disowned me also. He wanted nothing with me because I was a firebender. Fire is a sign of fear. Not for me for others. Others fear fire.

My father found out right after that fight and asked if I wanted to restore my honor. Of course I said yes. I will do anything to get my honor back.

Uncle was not happy about my choice. When I was going to tell him what I plan to do, he vanished. I never saw him again and sometimes I wish that I never became an assassin that day. But what's in the past stays in the past. You can't do anything about it so you just keep on moving.

Tomorrow is a new day for a new task. My father will reach me somehow and give me a mission, to kill. I will probably destroy some innocent man life. Whatever my father wants is done. That innocent man is just trying to get through life. Marry the love of his life, have a kid or two, provide for his family, watch his young ones grow up and have their own kids.

I could never imagine a life like that. I will die lonesome, nobody will love me and nobody will give a shit about me.

Yes, it sickens me. It sickens me that my father would do this. Just kill innocent people that are in his way. Let me rephrase that, that are not in his way just in the wrong nation. The nation that he does not rule, well does not rule yet anyways.

I closed my eyes, trying to rest. But, of course, I can't. Someone can be watching us. Waiting in a tree, behind a bush, stone, rock. They could be anywhere. My eye shot open. I can't let my guard down. I won't until we are safe.

I sat up and scanned the area.

No one.

Good, good for now. I lay back down and my eye went over to the body next to me. She's a sleep, but will wake if someone is coming. We will leave once dawn comes. I will rise when the sun rises.

* * *

The feeling of the sun coming down on you is hot.

And I hate it.

I hate the feel of the sun waking me up. I hate the feeling of a new day that has more jobs for me to do. I hate the feeling of be responsible for everything. I hate the feeling of being cooped up in this place. I feel like I belong somewhere else. I feel like I have more to give. And one day, soon hopefully, I will fly out of this nest and explore.

Light hits my eyelids and I shield myself with the covers.

There is something in this world that brings me joy. I am not a girl that is weak, hopeless, depress, or distress. Waiting for her knight to come and save her. Sweep her off her feet and ride into the sunset hand in hand. But I do want a knight in shining armor. A man that will love me and hold me through the tough times, but also a man that could understand me. That will let me spread my wings and fly. Fly away, with him, and just fly.

Helping people brings me joy. Seeing a smile that is filled of joy, happiness, fulfillment, peace, love and nothing more is something you can't buy. Something you can't bribe, bet, or beg for. It's something that comes when you help them out. You help them out because you care for them. You make them feel special, like they do mean something in life. They have something to live for.

"Katara...you wake?" Sokka peeked through the doorway. Of course I am awake! Stupid bright, red, yellow, orange sun!

I rolled over and looked at him. "Yeah, I am awake. Is Aang getting ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's waking up Appa, well trying to. Suki is just about done." What time is it?

"What time is it?" repeated myself but this time out loud so he could hear and answer.

"Just about time for you to leave."

"What?!?! Why didn't anyone wake me up besides the sun!?"

"I don't know, but you better get up now."

I shot out of bed and ran over to him. Pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door. How could this be happening to me? Why did I sleep in?

I ran over to my travel bag and shoved some spring clothing in. The weather is going to be totally different so I need different clothing or I would burn up. I stumbled over some blankets but made my way out. I was hopping around trying to put on my boots. Suki was just about to close the door until I called out to her.

"Wait! Hold the door please!" she turned around and gave me one of those looks that said 'slept-in', I just nodded and hopped my way outside. The sun was just rising. It glowed over the snow that made the scenery look absolute breath taking. Ok, so I lied. I do like the sun, just a tiny bit.

Appa was out and so were Sokka, Aang, Suki, Gran Gran, and dad.

I gave them a smile and they gave me one back. I walked over to Appa and threw my bag on top of him.

"Well," I looked at all of them. "I guess we should be going."

"Well yeah! Suki has to get back!" Sokka threw up his hands to prove his point.

Suki gently punched him in the shoulder. "Sokka...."

"Now, Aang," The water warrior started talking. "Take care of them and watch over them."

"I will sir," he gave my father a smile and hoped onto Appa's head.

My father turned to me, "Katara." his whole face was telling me to stay safe and not to get into trouble not to cause any trouble too. How many of times have I heard this from him? Lots.

"I will dad. I will." I couldn't do it. I had to give him a hug before I left.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hiding my tears into his thick winter coat.

"Please come back safe," He returned the hug but was holding me closer. Like I was going to fall out of his arms any second now.

"I will come back don't worry." I pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will, I promise."

"Good," he released me but held onto my hand. This was my first time traveling without him. He's a bit overprotective when it comes to me. He already lost one girl he loved and he doesn't want to lose another.

* * *

"I hate Jet." Toph grumbled as she stomped her way into the woods. "Him and his Freedom Fighters and his heights!"

His place is around here somewhere, I know it.

"Can't we just camp down here?"

A long, tired sigh escaped from my lips. "Toph.....you know why." Was all I said.

She stuck her nose up in the air and stomped faster. You could feel the earth beneath you fall apart, crumble. Separate and form cracks. Like a bears roar when woken up from its winter slumber.

The earthbender will not calm down for a while. She really hates heights.

"I just don't see _why _I have to go up there," she pointed to the sky. "We will be perfectly fine _down_ on earth, where I can see." She huffed.

My eyes went up to the trees then back down to the ground. "I need some....sleep." I hate to point out what I need. I hate telling people my feelings. I hate it when they feel sorry for me. I hate it when I feel weak.

Luckily, Toph does not care.

Well she does, but she does not care if its minors. Now, if I was hurt and close to dying. She will probably feel bad for me, but still have a joke up her sleeves that's about my conditions.

"You're right Sparky." Her body spun around to face me. Here comes the jokes and her. "You are a lot grumpier this morning-WOAH!"

Ha! They got her this time!

Toph was hanging from the tree. She stepped into a trap and got caught by her foot. Her arms were everywhere. Huffing and puffing, squirming as she rocks and bounces around. She was like a piñata, just human form.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" her voice roared through the woods.

The sight was all full. It was fully hilarious! I could help but chuckle at the sight. She was red from embarrassment. And just to top that off, she was making it worst by huffing and puffing. The Mighty-All-Knowing-Powerful-Teaser is trapped and embarrassed. The pay back has come. Thank you Karma.

"Zuko!" her body was spinning in circles as she just hung there, helpless. "I want down! NOW!"

Releasing the air inside, I started walking towards her. Watching each movement I made. Trying not to get into a trap like her. When I reach her, her arms were cross and her hair was a mess. She looked funny.

"Is that a new style?" I teased her. This is a rare occasion, teasing her instead of her teasing me. Karma will always bite you back young earthbender.

Her head turned in the opposite direction, which made her rock some more. "Shut up Princy or so help me-"

I interrupted her. "Whatcha gonna do?" A hand made contact with my nose. I let out a cry of pain when she hit me. Blood was dripping out of my right nostril. Taking a few steps back, I wiped my nose with the back on my hand. She punched me in the nose.

"Toph!" I cried out.

"Yes, _Hot. Head._" That smirked of hers crawled back onto her face. Pain satisfies her. Pain that she causes onto me.

My temper was rising with each drip. The fire from beneath my hands were lighting up. I am not planning on hurting her at all. I'm just releasing my anger through bending. It's the only trick so far. But it's not a great one. If I am truly mad I will lose everything.

"Well, look whose back!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was that no good, charming, lovable guy that could get under anyone.

Jet.

"And is that Toph?" he called out from the tree. "Stuck?"

The little earthbender started to growl. "I. WANT. DOWN.!" He is dead when Toph gets her hands on him.

* * *

We are up in the trees and I hate it. Holding on to the Hot Head for dear life is how I spend my time up here. Awesome right? No, it's the worst thing ever! It's like holding onto your mother's hand as you watch your fellow friends run around. Skipping, laughing, tackling, pushing, but you have to stay at mommy's side watching in envy as they played around.

Zuko and Jet have been talking about the mission that Zuko just finished up, or should I say Blue Spirit has just finished. Yes, Zuko is Blue Spirit but a different person when he is. He becomes different when he put that mask on. He becomes a different person and it's hard to trust him every now and then. It's like asking a spy if he is on their side or the enemy. When he's Zuko he becomes a smart mouth, angry, tired, demanding person. The know-it-all guy. The bull in the china shop. The bags under the eyes. The captain of the ship, but when he's puts that mask on he becomes a stranger. So quiet, so dead. It's like he's not even there. Invisible you might say. There's not a heart nor heart beat. He just waits and watches everyone's movement. Not making a sound just trying to find out all he can on how they move. He tells me that people's movement tells him a lot about the person. Swaying means drunk, happy, or cheerful. Slouch meaning worried, thinking, confused, or sad. Up straight means a proud person one who thinks highly of themselves.

Blue Spirit is silent and that's what makes him so deadly. You never know where he is until the blade is held to your throat and you're pleading, begging for him not to. Asking for a second chance. But nothing comes except for the blade of death. The fire of burns. He does not give you grace.

"Well," Jet leaned back, "You guys are welcome to stay." The crowd went wild. Cheering and thanking Jet. I wonder why they like us so much? I mean I am such a pain in their butts and if I am not then I must be sick. Nahh, if I was sick I would still give them a hard time.

"Thanks." Zuko said and then he coughed. "....Toph." I wished he was choking on food or something, but no he wants me to say thank you. To this! He knows and everyone else knows that I am not fond of this idea. In fact, I rather chew off my own finger then be up here!

"....Thank you," my mouth mumbled out. I could hear Jet's snickering in the background. Well, that's going to come to an end.

"For nothing! I mean who lives in trees? That is so stupid. Nobody can see anything!" I let out.

"Toph!" Zuko roared and stood up. I went blind now. My guide was gone.

My hands started feeling around from Zuko. "Zuko?" I asked.

"It's ok." Jet said in a cool way. "I can tell that she _loves_ me." Yeah right.

"Hmph..." I scotch. "In your dream Jet the Charmer." Nicknames are perfect. They beat everything.

I didn't even have to be able to see what he was doing. If he is just like a player he would be smirking and that's probably what he is doing. "Mmhmm..." he let out.

"Zuko," I whined. I am getting tired of this crap. "Take me to my room." I order and he came back to my side. I held on to his shirt like a scared little girl holding onto her father's shirt for dear life. And I was holding onto him for dear life. When we made it to the room I let go. I stumbled around for my bed. When I reached it I collapsed down onto it.

The room shifted as I turned onto my back. "You ok?" Zuko asked me.

"Yeah, how long are we staying here?" I cried.

"Not long, just a couple of days." He informed me.

"....Awe."

* * *

The air escaped my lungs as I looked upon Kyoshi Island.

"Wow....." I found something to say.

"Yeah...home sweet home." Suki said and started walking in to her kingdom. Kyoshi Island is not really a kingdom it's more like a village. A nice, friendly, loving village.

I heard some squeals to my right. They were coming, her girlfriends. The Kyoshi Warriors. "Suki!"

Kyoshi is similar to our village. Loving, friendly, and kind. They have warriors and we have warriors. The only thing different was that there warriors were mostly girls and ours were guys. Only guys.

Suki spun around and squealed along with them.

"Ready to go, Katara?" the air ninja asked me.

I turned to my left and saw his goofy smile on his face. Aang is my knight. My knightly friend. I wish I could love him the same as he loves me, but something is holding me back. I do love him just more as a brother right now.

"Yes, we should say our byes first." I suggested.

"Ok!"

We are heading for the nearest village. Just to visit and explore. It feels so good to be free and open. Nothing is going to ruin this moment.

The captain of the Kyoshi Warriors came up to us. "You guys leaving?" she asked us.

"Yes, we are." I told her. She frowned once the words left my lips.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I come back to visit." Suki smiled and hugged me.

"Can't wait, Suki! We'll miss your company there." Aang piped up.

She laughed and let go. "Well, I'm miss you guys just not the snow." We all joined in laughing at the joke she made.

"Goodbye Suki." I said in a hush tone.

I made my way up on to Appa's back. Aang was already up and getting antsy about leaving.

"Good bye guys, have a safe trip." She waved and Aang said yip yip. Appa shot up and now we are heading out. I can't wait to touch the ground again.

* * *

My roommate was a sleep. Snoring away.

I couldn't sleep again. Walking around would have helped, but leaving her would be dangerous. Her guide would be gone and she would be scared.

Outside of our hut was someone. I don't know who, but it's probably just the night watchers.

Rolling over, I looked outside the window. The sick feeling is still there. Blood, lots of blood was on my hands. The feeling of driving swords into a body is a painful sight. There is nothing good that comes out of killing someone and there is defiantly nothing to be happy about. You're ending someone's life, the only life they got.

They say it's supposed to go away, the feeling of ending a life. But no, the feeling stays, and it rots in the pit of your stomach. All of the people I killed.....all of the-

"Zuko....." the sound whispered into the dark room as it interrupted my thoughts. I was not aware that someone opened the door and slipped in. When I sat up I could see the persons head. It was Jet. What is he doing up and over on this side of the tree?

I made my way over to the opening and walked out. We walked for a bit until he spoke. "You have another mission." The word 'another' ran over and over again in my head. _Another.......another.....another.......another........._

"From him?" I asked. Wishing that it was not. Wishing that it was just stealing information, not killing.

He sighed. "Yes, and it's a bit different than the others."

My eyes darted over to him. "What do you mean?"

He came to a complete stop and looked pasted me. Not meeting my eyes. What is he hiding? "He wants you to bring him someone."

I looked up at him and his met mine. I was confused. "He wants you to save someone."

My mind went blank. Save.....Who is this person? I asked in my head.

"And I don't like the sound of it."

"What could be worst then saving this person?" I asked a little bit hash.

"Look," his anger grew. "This person is a nobody and it doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes fell to the ground. "Well spit it out, Jet." I hissed at him.

"She's just from the Southern Water Tribe. Her name is Katara and she's a nobody. Why would your father want someone like her? A water tribe _girl_?" he yelled out.

I looked at him stupidly as he just ranted on and on. "What is she? What is so important about her?"

"I don't know and don't care why. Where is she?" I asked. Waiting patiently for the answer.

"She's a few miles from here. She's with a boy."

"Then this shouldn't be hard."

He looked past me. He has more to tell. "Well, I do know some stuff about her."

I waited again.

"They say that she's the last waterbender in her tribe—" That made no sense. They killed the last waterbender. Well, my nation did. How could she be the last waterbender? And why does my father want her alive? "—but that's just a rumor I heard."

Breathing out, I looked up at him. "Then I'm going to need your help on this one."

"I don't serve for the Fire Nation at all." He said with a stern voice.

I can't do this alone and I can't do this with Toph. "You won't, you will be serving me. You owe me." I told him and he nodded.

Tomorrow I will start out to seek this person. To capture, not destroy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. The next chapter is going to be _so _exciting! So stay tune. Nobody asked any questions but I came up with some. Just so you don't get confused later on in the future.**

**- I do other character POV so sorry if you got confused with Toph.**

**- When I put a line down it mean that someone else is going to talk. Changing character.**

**- ***** five of the stars will mean later on, I'm skipping. They will be in the middle when I put them out and it will be the same person talking. So if I have a line and Zuko is talking and then there are stars that mean later on and still he will be talking.**

**- Zuko does not have a ponytail. His hair is like the four season and his clothes are the four season clothing. When he turns good. Katara will be looking like the first two seasons of the series. Braided hair and that outfit she always wears in the first season. She will not stay the same; I will change her outfit and hair later on. Toph looks like Toph. Outfit is the same as to the outfit she wears all the time as an earthbender. Jet looks the same as always. Suki is the same just with her make-up and everything. Aang is wearing the outfit when we first saw him. Sokka is wearing is winter coat and all.**

**Well, that's it. I hope you like it and Zutara will happen in the next chapter. I am thinking about starting a new story but I don't know. It's on my profile if you want to check it out. Anyways, lots of reviews please! Questions are welcome and so are haters! Lol. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4:Man In The Mask

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 4: Man In the Mask**

* * *

My feet planted onto a branch just above a civilian.

Jet is in the next tree over.

Nobody can know that we are here or that we were here, especially me. If they see my mask, they would sound the alarms, calling in all support just to get my head on a steel platter. My cover would be blown and I would have to run, leaving Toph behind with the Freedom Fighters as I run from the people who want me dead. She would be beyond pissed that I left her and that I left her there. The ground would crumble all around us with the anger she has let out.

Using hands signals, I told Jet that we need to keep on going even if this road is crawling with villagers. We need to make it to town before the sun sets. I want to get back to camp early in the morning right as the sun come up. Toph will be waiting for us, expecting us right at dawn.

She wasn't too happy that I took Jet instead of her. In fact she was getting ready to open the earth up and burry Jet in it. Deep, _deep_ down where he will never be seen again and then close it back up without even breaking a sweat. He laughed at her when she threatened too. Mocking her with a roaring pit thunder as he laughed over her.

Jet nodded and turned to jump. He landed swiftly onto the next branch and jumped off of it again. My legs pushed off of the branch that I was on and soon I was soaring through the air. Over all the people below me, not even noticing as my shadow loomed over them. If I was ending one of their lives, they won't even know what hit them. I could have easily jumped off of one of these trees, landing silently behind them, taking out my dao blades as I chopped of their head or striking them right into the core of their heart as the blood jumps out and falls to the ground. Leaving a sound, like a leak, as the blood drops one drip at a time from my blades.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

I caught up to Jet and smirk up at him. He smirked back and was now on another tree.

Time for a race.

Jet is an interesting person. He to become anything he wants. He has the skills of a spy, but the strength of a warrior. He can seduce any girl and can fight any size. His charming side is helpful when I need information and that is why I need him for this mission. Toph would just force the answer out of my prisoner by using tactics that are not necessary for this job. I want to know why my father wants this waterbender. I also want to know what he is up to. What's his plan? I normally don't do this, trying to find out what my father wants. But when Jet said that she is a nobody, I got curious and now curiosity has gotten to the best of me.

I was in the lead now, a tree ahead of him. There is no way that he can win. He looks like he's been getting a little bit chubbier than normal. Eating too much sweets, haven't you Jet?

Our plan is simple. Jet charms her first. Get to know her, her secrets, her crush, and her past you know stuff like that, just getting to know her. Then he "accidently" takes her down the wrong street where he leaves her to me. We also need to watch out because of her bodyguard. The male. If he gets in the way, I will just have to silence him or Jet will. No, not killing him just knocking him out cold. So he won't wake up till the sun does.

We do not know what she looks like, but it won't be hard finding her there. Tourists stick out like a sore thumb. They ask questions, get lost, and buy everything they see just for memories or for the folks back home to see. They also wear different apparel then the people around them but that one won't be any help to us. This town is having their annual festival. That means trouble. Face painting, costumes, masks, and etc.

Taking the lead by two trees now, I had to stop. Not because he was behind, no. I stopped because we are here. A tree away from the village and into plane sight, someone would defiantly seen me if I was in that tree. I signal Jet to come to my tree. He nodded and took a running start, leaping into the air and over heads. He caught onto the upper branch and swung his body up. Making a full 360 as he landed next to me with a thud. Great jump, but your landing was rough.

He shook his head, getting all the leaves out. "Why you stop?"

I couldn't really talk through this mask so I just turned my head in the direction of the town. When he saw the village he took out his twin Tiger-Head Hook Swords and grinned, his charming grin that wins every girls heart.

* * *

"Katara.......Katara......wake up......" the voice went on and on.

"....no......" I grumbled. Someone pocked me and then pocked me again.

".....stop....." I moaned and turned over.

"Katara," the voice whined. "We're here. Don't you want to explore?"

Explore?

My eyes shot open and I saw Aang sitting with his legs Indian style and Appa was on the ground. That means—

"Were here?" I asked while shooting to my feet.

He nodded and stood as well. "I have to get Appa into that cave." He pointed his finger at the whole in the stone wall.

"Oh ok," I slid off of Appa and started to stretch as Aang was trying to get the flying bison into the cave. Appa hates caves so he is stubborn and it taking forever to get him in. I want to explore, meet new people, and taste new things.

"Aang?" I called to him. He turned around to face me.

"How are we going to hide that?" I didn't mean to be mean or anything it's just his arrow on his forehead is very obvious.

"Oh....yeah...." he chuckled.

His eyes fell towards the ground. "How are we going to hide this.....?"

I hate seeing Aang sad. It doesn't fit him at all. From his happy, cheery facial to the sad, depress facial is scary. It looks like he's broken and can never be put back together. When he's mad it's just as worst. Sometime he I can calm him down, others if I am not by his side, he can go into the avatar state and just furious enough to kill anyone that's in his path. He hates that state and I don't blame him.

"I'm sure they have something in town that I could buy." Right when the words escape my mouth his face lit up. He looked so happy now. That's the Aang I know. Good boy.

"Really?" his voice was filled with nothing but hope.

"Yeah....I'm sure they have a hat or something."

"That's great!" he gave me a smile before going back to Appa.

"Well, then I'll go buy one." I told him, heading towards the village but was stop by a hand. Airbenders.

I turned around to see him right in front of me. "Katara, I told your dad-"

"I know, and it's ok, I'll be fine. I promise." I gave him a hug before living his side.

*****

When I reach the town, there were people running everywhere. It looked like my tribe when getting ready to celebrate the moon on the day that it's full. Celebrating that spirits Yin and Yang. Yin, the darker element, is passive, dark, feminine, downward-seeking, and corresponds to the night. The moon. Yang, the brighter element, is active, light, masculine, upward-seeking, and corresponds to the day. The sun. Yin symbolizes our water. She gives us more strength when night falls, when the moon rises. While Yang symbolizes fire, the sun. Same as to us, the Fire Nation is stronger when the sun is up and shining. The ruthless nations that destroys the happiness in happy, the love in lovers, the friendship in friends, the truth in truthfulness, and so on. They lie about everything, they sacrifices their own people by sending the young ones into a battle first off. To test the enemies on their level. Selfish bastards that's what they are.

Children were running around chasing each another. I remembered when I was young, Sokka use to chase me everywhere. Telling me that he would get me one day. The day that I learn that I was a waterbender was the day I glue Sokka to the floor. Meaning, I froze his feet in one place. Ah, memorizes, the only thing we really have to hold onto when we are far away from your love ones.

"Oh, excuse me can you—" I started but was interrupted.

"Sorry miss, but I have to get somewhere...." the man wander off into the crowed.

Well that was a bit rude don't you think, sir?

"Can you tell me where I can find—" again.

"Welcome to our glories flower festival! Would you like to buy a flower for your man?" the lady in a pink kimono with all kinds of color flowers printed on it. Mostly red, yellow, orange, and white. She was an old lady seems around my grandmother's age. She had a kind smile and gentle brown eyes.

I looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry but I'm not around here."

"That's ok deary, I know. You can still buy a flower for your man of yours." I flushed from embarrassment. What man?

"You said that you know." She nodded. "How?" I asked walking up to her stand.

She gave me a smile and clasped her hands together. "By the way you dress, dear." I looked at my clothing and they seem like a normal every day outfit.

She saw my face and continues her thought. "Deary, every girl here is wearing a kimono you are not." She was right; every girl was except for me. Talk about out of place.

My face fell, I wanted to fit in with everyone, act like someone else for once.

"Don't look so down, dear. Your man is here tonight. So go give him this." She handed me a white lily that was red on the inside. It was beautiful.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she said and turned to another costumer. I was still at awe with this lily that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going.

Who am I going to give this to? I do have Aang, but the rest of the trip will feel too awkward if I give it to him. Well maybe I can tell him that it's a friendship gift. Yeah, that's it. Friendship, he would like that. And there will be no awkwardness. I still need to find him a hat.

"Excuse me."

He's probably already got Appa in that cave and is pacing around waiting for me. Great, now he's going to ask me a lot of question about where I've been. Telling me that he's been so worried about me. Seriously I get that from my dad, I don't need him saying the same thing. I fine. Actually I'm great. Nothing has happen to me and nothing will and if someone does try I have water. I'm not a master yet, but I do know some tricks.

One of my feet tripped over a stone and I was falling down, but I was not going to hit the ground. Actually I was going to hit a person.

"Eep...." I squealed as I hit the person. We did not fall on the ground instead he caught me.

My eyes trailed the body in front of me, started at his feet working their way up. So far so good. When I reach his face I lost my breath. My mouth dropped as I stared at him. The heat was rising and I was turning pink.

"Hey." He said and I melted. His dark, brown, fuzzy eyes were seeing right threw me. I felt his warm breath roam across my face as his mouth closed and formed a smirk. A piece of hay was in his mouth giving him that bad boy look.

I couldn't find the words. I couldn't find the air that was once in my lungs.

"H-Hi." I stuttered. His smirk grew and my face was heating up more and more now.

"Are you ok?"

I was now awing at him instead of the flower. "Yeah," I notice that I was still in his arms and my face heated more. I immediately jump off of him and scooted away. He chuckled at my actions.

"Jet,"

That name suited him perfectly. "Katara."

"Well, Katara," he took my hand gently and bowed down to it. Oh I hope he does not know. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. His lips were soft on my skin. I giggled and brought my other hand, which was not being occupied by such a handsome man, up to my mouth.

He stood back up and I notice how tall he was. My head barely reached his chin, the top of my head.

"Thanks for catching me."

"It was nothing. Are you visiting?"

"Yes," I said a bit too quickly. "I mean yes, I am here with a friend."

"Oh...and where is your _friend_?"

"Oh well he's waiting for me. I have to find him a hat." I wasn't sure if I should be telling him this stuff but it seems all right at the moment.

"Would you like me to escort you to the hats and maybe some face painting?"

"That would be mighty nice of you, Jet." I smiled at him and he smirked back.

He bent back down and picked up my flower. "Well, I am feeling mighty nice right now." A blushed spread across my face as he took my hand into his.

* * *

This was getting boring.

Sitting on top of a roof nearby as I watched the charmer flirt with the prisoner. Well the soon to be prisoner. They were walking around looking for something. I could only hear bits and pieces of what their conversation was.

An aching pain was coming onto my foot. I have been sitting to long that I _needed _to stretch, but that would blow my cover.

My eyes were everywhere. I know that nobody would notice me, but I was still prepared for the worst. My eyes were like darts, shooting in every direction. Every movement my eyes would shoot towards it. Ladies were singing, men were playing instruments, and children were dancing, everything that would be at a festival.

I had to admit, it all looked fun. I was jealous at the sight. If it wasn't for this scar I would be down there, trying to get to know that mysterious girl. Her laugh was intoxicating. It could make anyone else feel fuzzy inside. And those pools that were filled with nothing but crystal blue seas as they look upon everything with wonder and amazement, they were as bright as the moon tonight. Yes, my prisoner is very beautiful.

Her hair was braided and it was long. A deep chocolate color the braid was. That skin was probably smooth as silk. It was tan and clear. Everything that she wore was blue. On her face was artwork, some might say, but I say face painting. She picked an unusual mark to put on her face. Yin and Yang, sun and mom, evil and good, woman and man. Yin and Yang was on her right cheek and they were in shape as a fish. I wonder why? I heard of water tribes celebrating the water spirit, but why does she has Yang there too? We celebrate Yang over in our nation.

We have this festival from dawn to dust. The beginning starts out with the Fire Lord coming out on the balcony were everyone has gathered around. He slowly brings his hands up drawing all the energy from the sunrays then once again, slowly bringing them back down. The second his hands are down he lifts them back up, letting the fire roar from within him as he lights the annual Sun Torch. The torch is just a long silver pole that is higher than the balcony. On top of it is a pot that holds the fire in, but when the moon comes up the fire immediately dies and the partying is over.

"That really happen?" she laughed out.

Jet was trying to pull her away from the stand that had a lot of hats. "Yes, now come on." He gave her his charming winning smile and she blushed and looked away.

"O-Oh ok."

They were getting further and further away from me. The plan is going off track. What is he doing?

I didn't need to tell myself to get up and move, because I was already flying through the air, jumping off of a roof to another roof.

When Jet came to a stop, I ran to the nearest roof. She ran off into the forest and Jet backed away. Where is he going?

"Aang! I'm back!" she called out. Jet was now gone. He must have seen me.

"Aang! I'm back! I brought your hat and I met someone too!"

Aang was probably the bodyguard for her.

"Katara," he called. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

"I want you to meet someone." They came back out of the forest and she frowned.

"Jet?" she called out to him, but he was gone. Betting that he's trying to find a way up here. "Jet?"

"Who's Jet?" the bodyguard came out from hiding and he wasn't bodyguard material. He was just a kid. A short, scrawny kid. What could he do to protect her? Cry and whine for them not to touch her? Useless.

The prisoner was now down. She was looking sad and a little hurt. "Never mind...." she mumbled.

"Oh ok, were should we go first?!" the kid was all happy as to she was the complete opposite. Someone was making loud noise behind me. If they were trying to sneak up on me, they failed.

Drawing to my feet, I pulled out my blades and pointed them at the noise. When Jet came out of hiding he frowned.

"Not cool," he told me and pushed my dao blades away from his head.

"What happed?" I asked him.

"She wouldn't follow me. She said that she had to get her friend first."

I sighed and squatted down. Resting on my legs, thinking.

"Should we go to plan B now?"

My eyes went up to him and I nodded. "When I give the signal."

* * *

"This is amazing! I never thought that this place could be some alive." Aang shouted out so I could hear.

I studied him and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I came here once when I lived with the other Airbenders. This place was so boring." He yelled back.

"Oh...."

My eyes were looking for bushy hair. I don't know why I am looking for him, I just am. I wonder why he left and without saying goodbye. Did he think I was with Aang? Oh man, he did. I should have told him that Aang was just a friend, nothing more.

"Hey, Katara." my head turned to the boy to my left. "I'm gonna go to the front. Is that ok?"

"Sure, I'll go look for some food for our way back."

"Ok!" Aang left to go watch the performer do tricks. I just hope he does not try something that will draw a lot of attention and questions. If people find out who he is, they would ask why he left his people. The Airbenders are still having a hard time, but they are getting back up after the fall. The day that Aang ran away was the day he found out who he was and when the Fire Nation attack. Aang came to the Southern Water Tribe and lived with us ever since. He is learning water bending and once he is done with that he says that he will have to leave to go learn earth.

The Fire Nation.

Do they have anything better to do then destroy people's lives and cause madness?

I turned my attention back to the fruit stand in front of me. They looked tasty.

I will never like the Fire Nation. There people are just worthless brats who torture other people's lives for the fun of theirs. Sickening if you ask me. The blood that is on their hands could rebuild a brand new country. My stomach felt queasy from thinking about all that blood. The only time Katara has seen a lot of blood is when she is helping out deliver a child into this cruel world.

Bushy came into my view and I looked up from the fruit. It was Jet. Butterflies began to fly in the pit of her stomach. Rising to the top and making her all nervous.

Should I go say hi to him? Should I ask him why he left? Should tell him that Aang is just a friend and nothing more? Maybe he doesn't like me as to what I thought.

I decided to follow him. Placing the fruit back done, I ran after him. He didn't notice me as I came up to him. I was almost to him. About an arm length away, till he turned the corner. Once I got around he was nowhere in sight. My heart sank to my stomach. Was I just imagining something? Or was he some spirit. Haunting me.

I shiver at the thought.

Aang would be looking for me right now. I should go back. Turning my body I ran into a person.

"Oh sorry," I started. The man in the mask just started at me. He looked unfamiliar then the rest of the town. Wearing all black and just a mask. A blue mask with a face upon it.

He did not say anything, just stared at me. I could see his eyes threw the holes. They were gold. Pure gold. Amber you could say, shiny amber eyes.

"Could you help me get back to the festival? I am new here and—" I was cut off by hand, his hand! One was on my mouth and the other was holding onto my hands in front of me. What is he doing? Is he going to rape me?!

"AHMMMM!!!" I tried to scream but no help. The next thing I started to do was push, but he was to strong. I was getting out of his grip until he pushed me against the wall, hard. I finally notice the swords behind him. Sitting nicely along his back.

Assassin.

My eyes look back into his, but instead of seeing his honey, golden eyes I saw nothing but smoldering brown eyes. The ones that were filled with nothing but blood and lots of it. They were dead as stone. The ones that haunt me every night when I go to bed, every morning when I wakes up, the ones that follow me to no end.

His eyes.

* * *

A tear was falling down her face.

Why was she crying?

She started to scream more and more. Kicking and struggling to get out of my grip. Has she forgotten that she is a waterbender? Or does she not know how to control water? They say that it just comes naturally at a time in their life. Flows right along your body. It is like fire, but the complete opposite element then mine.

Another tear fell, but this time it fell onto my hand with a splash.

I didn't like making her cry. I don't want another tear to fall. I didn't like these feelings either. Who is this girl? And why does she have an effect on me? Why do I feel like I need to protect her? Well that one I can answer. My father wants her alive and he is going to get her alive. I will not fail him.

She was getting loose. My hand was slipping from her mouth as I tried to get her back into my grip. It didn't work so I shoved her into the wall with my body. Her back was lying against the wall, hands held high above her head by one of mine. My right hand was still over her mouth and her legs were dangling around my sides since they couldn't reach the ground.

The tears were now gone from her eyes and replaced with anger. She was pissed.

My hand slipped and she bit it. I winced in pain as I dropped her. Looking at my hand, I could see clearly the marks that she left me. How nice.

She took off in a rush. Great, just what I need, a little game all chase the mouse. I jumped up to catch the windowsill with both hands. Pulling myself up and reach up for the roof top. Once I got up and started running. Jumping off from roofs to get to her. She was heading back to the crowd of people. Once again, great.

I took my last step off of the edge and flew through the air. Landing on the pathway with a roll, I got up and stood in her path. She was not looking forwards probably guessing that I would come up from behind her, but no, to obvious miss.

I stood my ground when she hit me. Falling backwards and hitting the ground with a thud, she cried out from the pain, but the crowd could not hear it. Not because of the level of sound, no that was loud enough, it was because of the entire ruckus that they are making. Nobody would hear that and think it's a girl screaming because she's in trouble. They are all stupid in my eyes.

"W-What do you want from me!" she screamed and started to crawl away. Securing away like a mouse that got its tail stuck in a trap. If she had stop tripping over her dress she could have gotten away from me, but in time I would have gotten her back. Fear took over her and she could not think straight. Never let a feeling take over you that will just cause more trouble to everything. I never let my feelings for others get in the way of a mission. I get it done and then leave. Never coming back. Never looking back.

I pulled her foot back to me and picked her up. I had her held so close to me that the tip of her nose was touching my mask. Her hands were behind her with one of mine holding them both down. I had one of my legs wrapped around her so she couldn't kick me and get away. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling onto mine from all the running, struggling, and panicking. The tears were gone and all that I saw was fear, written across her whole face.

She is terrified of me.

Yin and Yang were smeared together, but you could still see some shape's of the fish. Her bottom lip was quivering just a bit. This once happy girl was now a scared little girl. Probably wanting to run to her mother and embrace her touch and scent as the mother tells her that it's just a bad dream, that there's no one here that is going to hurt her.

I stared in to those eyes for just a bit longer. They are so blue. When calm they are like the sea. When mad they are a storm, rocking the boat back and forth as the waves come crashing down. When they are happy, they are like the the sunset, casting over the ocean as we sail on. But right now these blue eyes were screaming. They were like a screaming waterfall. Screaming at me, asking why, why me? If I could I would have answered her back, but I cannot. Not just because of the mission, no, it's because I don't know. I don't know the answer to the question everyone is asking.

My free hand came up as her eyes widen from the movement, but then the crystal blue eyes began to fall. Soon her weight crumbled from beneath her feet as she fell into my arms.

* * *

**A/N: **_**So**_** how was it? Did you all like it? What do you think Zuko did to Katara? I was so happy to write something with action! I mean just the last two chapters got me out of the groove of things, but don't worry this one got me back into things. To: Eswin, I will do more Toph POV's. It's so much fun to write her! To: meg s, they FINALLY met! Wasn't it awesome??? I mean they didn't say hi like normal people instead an assassin came and scared the crap out of her. Ahh, there first time meeting, perfect. To Kaydreams: As you can see, Jet came along. And if you can't tell, that was the first time Katara met Mr. Hot Stuff aka Jet, Lol. And To xXRichieXx: This is a romantic story. I know I already told you this, but I just wanted to answer your question just in case other people wanted to know. I think I will call the next chapter 'Who Are You.' Well, onto the reviewers! BIG THANKS TO......**

**-AnnaAza**

**-****Eswin **

**-****theblueturtle6**

**- ****meg s**

**- Kaydreams**

**- xXRichieXx**

**- ****zutara number 1 fan**

**WOOOOHOOOO!!! YOU GO PEOPLE!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!! FANCASTIC!!!!!! YEAHH!!!!! WOWWT!!!!!!!!! BRAVO!!!!!!!! BRAVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0.0**

**And to ****thegypsy for adding my story to their alert**

**WOOOOHOOOO!!! YOU GO PEOPLE!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!! FANCASTIC!!!!!! YEAHH!!!!! WOWWT!!!!!!!!! BRAVO!!!!!!!! BRAVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =3**

**Well, if you want your name up on this story....and you know you do *wink*wink*......YOU GOT TO REVIEW!!!! AND TELL FRIENDS!!!!! As my sister would say at a time like this....PEACE, LOVE, AND CHICKEN GREASE! BAII!**


	6. Chapter 5:Who Are You

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 5: Who Are You**

* * *

Bump, bump, bump, bump, and so on as the body hit my back.

It just kept on going and going.

Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, the stabbing kept on going on and on too.

The blades were just inching their way into my back as her body bumped into it with every step I took. The sun was raising and we are nearing camp. I wonder what Toph would think about this body and how she will react. I haven't even told her what my mission is. How do I say this, she's not a big fan about prisoners.....especially girls.

The charmer went back to his trees or Freedom Fighters however you want to put it. He has a group to take care of while I just have a prisoner and a teaser. I'm sure is going to be different with another girl. _Way_ different. I only had two prisoners. The first one did not turn up so well. Let's just say he went nuts and I cut off his circulation. He was going to die anyways so I did it on the way back to my nation instead of in front of the nation that he betrayed. Yes, he was a captain of one of our armies and was selling document, hidden forces, and weapons to the earth kingdom.

Now I have my second prisoner. Her.

She seems like a fighter and I will probably have some problems up ahead. Just my luck, huh?

The sun was rising above the hill casting shadows in every direction as I kept walking. The fire inside me started to wake up. Warming up to the rays the sun cast down. Warmth you could say. Nothing is more familiar then the suns warmth. I could feel it in the worst situation. It's what helps me start my firebending and without the sun I would freeze. You could say that I'm the coal and the sun is the match, wakes me up every time I feel its heat on my cold stone.

Once again I can feel the heat of the fire as I draw near to camp. Toph left it out all night I guess. I was only gone for a three days. One day to travel back and forth and then the third day to capture her. Things would have gone a lot quicker if I did have this scar on my face. This scar scarred me for life, literally and mentally. The patch of dead redness around my left eye is what is left of it. I can still see from it but it's not the best. What's scared me mentally is why it's on my face. I spoke up, defending the young boys who went out to fight for me and my nation. But what do they get? They get to die on purpose. Why? Because the generals did not need them so they sent them to their graves. Doing the right is not always a happy ending. In fact it's far from that. It's the death sentence really.

My legs feel weak. I just want to collapse and let them rest. I have been walking all night, sometimes running and climbing up trees. Why? Because I still wear this mask and will till the mission is done and I am far away from people who would recognized me, people who heard of me, and people who want me dead. Sometimes I feel it's best if I was dead. Then less people in this world would not have suffered because of me. Yes, it is best if you do not meet me with this mask on.

The fire feels like its dying. Like the cool in the weather is suffocating it.

I walk in to camp and see feet. Those same feet that never has seen soap or water. She was asleep; breathing softly as she makes some noise through her nostrils. A steady breath, in, out, in, out. Over and over again.

My eyes left her and search for a place to set down the body that lies over my left shoulder. I never thought that she would be this heavy. I mean, she is in shape and is not overweight nor under but carrying someone for a long time can really be a pain in the back, shoulder, side, legs, and feet. The pain feels like someone stabbing needles into your skin with each step that is taken. I could already hear Toph, "What? Is Hot Head tired? Does he need to take a nappy-poo in beddy-by-land?" Yeah, that would be her.

Sighing, as I see nowhere that this body could possibly be comfortable, I dropped her, gently.

* * *

The ground around me started to feel different. There was some strange feeling about this. Mysterious feeling was moving through the earth. Happiness then sadness. I slipped my hand around trying to sense this feeling, but all I got was different, strange, and unknown. An anonymous person was near and I did not feel this until now. Strange, could this be a spirit or ghost appeared out of know where? No, this is definitely human. In fact it's a she, female amongst us and she is dreaming about something. One of her feet keeps on twitching every twenty seconds. Is she running in her dreaming? Her heart beat is steady and even. Why is she here? Who is she? Are the main questions that need direct answers.

"You're awake." The sentence was more like a statement not a question. I did not feel him coming. Is he getting better at sneaking up or am I getting sloppy? Nahh, he's getting better. My hands formed in to a fist and I hit the ground with both of them causing the tent to go back where it came from, the earth. I dusted of the dirt and faced the direction that the voice came from.

"When did you get here, Sparky?" I asked with the uppermost happiness that I could fine. Its morning and I'm tired. Shoot me. He chuckled and jumped down making his appearance so I could _see_ him.

I could sense that he knows. He knows that I did not feel him and he wants to get me back. Other words it's called payback. "What? You didn't see me through your rock?" he asked trying to cover up the laugh that was forcing its way up to his mouth.

"Hmph, I did. I was just tired." I snorted at him and walked towards the piece of skin and bones along with all the other stuff inside her. My feet stopped when I was about a six inches away from her. I kicked the back of my right heel into the ground as I bended the ground to come up so I may sit.

I slid my feet sideways to get a better picture of her. "Who's the girl?" I asked in disgusted, pointing to the body.

He shifted to his left side and the shifted back to his right. "Umm, well.....you see....." his heart started to slow done, like he was holding his breath and that was just what he was doing. He's hiding something from me, and I'm not going to like it.

"Spit it out Princy," I told him. "Stop trying to sugar me up and then tell the tale which will have me holding your head as I beat the living snot out of you." He started walking backwards and then stopped. I could feel his mind fighting over something, like if he was confused if he wants his sister under his complete control or his dad accepting him back. Which I think are both stupid wants. Sister, beat her up and put her in place. Father, well I think Zuko and I are better off without him. He causes so much trouble for us. People chasing us, wanting him dead and I put in prison. Yup, this is our fairy tale.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and waited for him to get the guts to speak. "She's my prisoner." Well, he got guts but let's just see if he still has them when I'm done with him. My head snapped towards him and then his vibes was gone.

"What?! I **hate** prisoners and especially girls!" I stood up and turned in the last direction I felt him. There must be a tree there. Raising my hands as I take some ground up, I shot it towards the last place he was. When my rock made contact with something that I meant to hit, you could hear the snap as the tree broke in half and then a thud as half of the tree hits the ground.

"Toph!" the blue mask man yelled at me. The voice was coming from my left. Got you. I kicked up some more ground this time and swung it towards him with my hand. There was another snap and then a thud as the rock made its way through the tree. Oops?

"Toph!" he yelled again. "Stop making a mess! Someone will here you!" it sounded like he was telling me to do something. I mean I'm fine with that if we were in a fight, but if I am mad at him I will get him and it won't be pretty. It would be painful payback for the person it's meant for and that's if I need to get someone back which I do need too.

"Well then get down!" I slumped back into my rock and waited for him to make his presence. I felt a leaf hit the ground and my eyes darted to the right and then I felt a foot. Right when the foot hit the ground my hands closed, pulling him in the ground. One leg stuck and the other not. Oh yeah, this was good. He is stuck and under my control. Life is good.

The strange feeling was coming back, but this time the heart beat was a little bit faster. The ground started to vibrate under my toes. She was waking up. I released my grip on the earth and Zuko fell face first into the ground. I wanted to laugh out and make fun of him, teasing him because he is clumsy, but I held it in. The body stirred again and made a sound as she sat up.

* * *

Sore you could say. I feel sore all over. Like something hit me and then just dropped me off of the face of the earth. I was tired, hungry, sore, and uncomfortable. Where's my sleeping bag? The ground was cold all around me, but the air was warm. I didn't want to open my eyes and see the sun. Why does it have to be morning already and what happen last night? Did I get drunk? Oh I hope Aang is not causing any trouble.

I yawned and stretched as I sat up. My wrist felt scruffy and hot. Like they been burned or something. When I finished rubbing my eyes I opened them slightly only to get them hit by the sun. Why? Why so bright? I closed them tightly and then opened them back up this time all the way. There was a figure in front of me and it was not Aang. It was a girl. Where am I?

"Well, the Sugar Queen awakes from her slumber. Good morning!" the body said in front of me. She was dirty, very dirty. Her eyes were pale, a pale teal color and pupil-less. The colors of her clothing were green and tan. She wore a tan apron over her green shirt and pants. She had a brown belt wrapped around her stomach and she was wearing cuffs on her feet and hands. She must be from the Earth Kingdom. I blinked a couple of times before opening my mouth, sucking in air, and then letting it all out as I screaming out loud and in my mind.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she plugged her ears with her fingers as I screamed for my life. I wouldn't blame her.

"Jeez lady, calm done! I may be blind but I can still hear." I stopped when she said that. So that's why her eyes are so pale. I felt bad for her. Sadness took over as I thought about her and how all my life I was able to see everything as to her. She doesn't even know her own mothers face.

"Sorry...." I muttered and shifted on to my right side. "Who are you? And where am I?" I asked and started to panic. I'm not supposed to be here. Where's Aang. What's happened that night?

The girl in front of me laughed so hard that she had to hold her stomach. While she laughed at me she pointed her finger to the right. I was clueless. I didn't understand her. Slowly, my head turned to the side. My eyes scanned the area until they fell on a person who was on the ground. They widen as the memories started to rush back to me, the memories from the night before.

It was him— the assassin—but not the one who killed my mother. No, his eyes were softer. Like the sweet taste of honey as his eyes bore into yours. Losing that thought you have as he hypnotizes you into telling him everything, just staring you down as you speak without knowing. I remember following Jet around the corner and once I got there it was just me in that ally. He was nowhere in sight and then I met the assassin who took me away from my freedom. The blue mask man that I bit and then tried to run away only to get capture again and put into deep, deep sleep.

I gasped and stumbled backwards. My legs were tied and so were my wrist. Rope was holding them together and that's what was creating the burning feeling. I started to crawl backwards with my body. Pushing my legs on the ground to give that extra boost to slide on my back. "W-Who are you?" I asked and fell back down on the ground. My back started to ache all over again. He stood up and started walking towards me. "Y-You get away, get away from me!" I yelled. The girl started to laugh louder now and was receiving a glare from the man coming my way. "I said to get away from me!"

"Sugar Queen, he's not going to." She started to calm back down. "Don't you see?"

My face probably looks confused right now as I just started at them, blankly. What is she getting at? And why is she the only one talking? "What do you mean?" I stopped crawling and faced them. He stopped coming towards me and she stopped laughing. There was a dead silence as I just stared at them.

"You don't know who he is, do you?"

"Why should I?!" Seriously, I have never seen this man in my life and was not planning on too. If a man came up to you in a mask what would you do? And then when you find out that he's an assassin what would you do then? Exactly, run and scream. Get out of his way, hoping that he is not here to kill you.

She got up and took a few steps forwards. Before she spoke she licked her top and bottom lips. "He's the Blue Spirit."

"Blue Spirit?"

The man in the mask nodded when I asked that questionable name. I never heard of the Blue Spirit until now and I really do not want to know any more. Ok, that was a lie. I want to know why he has taken me hostage and why he isn't the one talking. Who gave him the right to kidnap me anyways? They could have at least done it after my vacation with Aang. Why do the bad things come to me instead of run from me?

Katara brains started asking questions that weren't even reasonable with the topic at hand. She turned back around and started to crawl faster. Like a snail on a leaf, trying to climb its way to the top so it may make a cocoon. But she's been crawling away for another reason, to be safe and stay safe. To find Aang and run into his sweet embrace. To hear his sweet, soft voice telling her that everything is ok. That we are leaving soon, traveling back home. To feel safe back under her father's shield. Why did she leave it? She hasn't been this afraid since _the death_.

I started to scurry away faster and faster. I didn't want to be near them. I wanted to break these ropes and run. Fear took over me fast and I started to trip and fall. Pain shot threw me once more as I got back up to hop away, but fail at first try. The ropes wrapped around my legs were too tight. Only if I had a knife or some sort. Water! But I see nothing but earth and plus my hands are tied so that would do nothing. I am hopeless so I fall back to the earth.

* * *

I may not see what's happening but I sure can feel every emotion running through her. The vibes I was getting were strong, strong enough to move a mountain with one push. She was afraid. She feared him, but she doesn't even know him. Is he that _ugly_?

I turned my heard to where Zuko is supposed to be. I can't see him but I know that he is still there. His vibes were different. He was confused as to why she was trying to get away even when he has wrapped her up like a present. There was no way Sugar Queen will be able to get out of his knots. I could just imagine the rage I would give off. The anger of not stretching and punching him in the shoulder when I feel like it or when I am happy. I would get annoyed.

"Well," I sighed and got up to stretch. "This is boring I think I will go pack up my things."

When I said that out loud I thought of how stupid it sounded, but I was not going to admit it to anyone. The outrageous thing is that I have nothing to pack. My tent is everywhere. I don't need to pack it. Hot Head carried the food and supplies around here. He thinks that I would lose them and then we would have nothing and would have to go hunt for our foods. This, by the way, is no problem for me since I can't see so I don't hunt. Yeah, I can feel the animals run around, but I'm just too lazy to get my food when I could have Sparky over here do it for me. He does have a soft spot under all that coldness he's been taught.

Even though I cannot see it, Zuko is staring at my stupidity. At least Sugar Queen over there doesn't know it.

"Well, look at that, I'm pack," I sat back down on the seat I brought up from the ground and sighed, a deep long sigh. This is going nowhere. Sugar Queen is going to shut out from the world and not eat until she finally gives in, which could take days. I have to do all the talking and I _hate_ making new friends especially girl friends. Our conversation would go to something like this, "Sugar Queen, you eat this or I will personally stuff this down your throat." "How can I eat when I am empty inside? All hope is lost. You people have captured me and for what reason? That's right, nothing. You people are a disgrace to mankind. Stealing girls and selling them into the black-market. For what? For money, but do you want to know something? My prince will come and save me. Oh yes he will, in fact he is probably on his way. Right around the corner. Waiting for night to fall so he can save me from this unbearable place. I will not eat nor drink till I am rescue. Until then my hope is gone but my love is still strong."

Yuck! And I have to live with this talk until he comes. Until my prince in shining, sparkling clothing comes. To do what? To save me I tell you! He will come, he will. I do not have to hope for this for I know he will. He will. He is my prince and I am his princess. We will live happily ever after. We will have five sweet, beautiful children and we will name then after the hero's of our world – blah, blah blah, blah blah, BLAH! And you think you have it rough, just wait and see. You'll see soon enough.

I felt two strong, but also soft vibrations run through the earth. They were Zuko's. He has the softest feet work I have ever felt. His feet make no sound as he walks or runs, but they are strong. They are like solid brick walls walking across the face of the earth, but still soft and quiet. It frustrates me to no end when he walks like that, but the thing is he always walks like that! I have to pay extra attention when listening to the earth, feeling it. I hate him for that.

I stand up to get a better feeling. His steps were heading to our prisoner. She was still on the ground. Her emotions were trembling. I think she's crying but I'm not sure. She might be teary but I don't think she is crying. I hear no sniffs, snobs, cries, or sounds, I just feeling shaky vibes. The steps stop and I can feel Zuko heart beat go from bump-di-bump-di-bump to bump..-..bump..-..bump. It was strange at first, but I figure out why it changed. He stopped moving and froze. He didn't know how to act around a weeping girl. He's got me! A tough chick that can take care of herself. But now he's got her, a lost girl who doesn't know anything right now. Who feels empty and died. Who also feels sad and hurt, lost and trouble, gone and confused. Betray and the betrayer.

Zuko shifted to his right side and then back to his left. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk to her; he couldn't be nice to her. He was on a mission. And honor comes first before anything. So, it was Toph to the rescue.

"Hey! Sugar queen! Want me to make you your tent?" I asked with all the happiness I could muster. Nothing happen though. She was still in the same spot and was still shaky. Maybe it's because of Zuko. I am glad I can't see. He must be pretty u-g-l-y.

And there it was. A scream. Great job Zuko, you made things even worst! "Ahhh! Put me down now!" I'm guessing that Zuko picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, but I do know that he was having a hard time walking. He swayed to the left then to the right. She must be a fighter. I like her already!

"Put me down now!" she screamed once more. I winced at the sound and imagine my ears popping out of my head because of her scream. How would I be able to live? I was already blind I don't need to be deaf as well!

"Put. Me. Down.!" Her tone was like venom. Deadly and vicious.

My eyes shot to the left. A third vibration ran through the earth. Am I getting that lazy? How come I did not feel this earlier? Someone was here. Someone was here and they are not welcome. I don't know how to warn Zuko so I brought my hands up into ready position. My feet were planted into the ground as I stand there and wait for the attacker to strike.

Another scream came from the mouth of our lovely prisoner. Then the attacker made his entrance. It was a man or boy. I could tell. A girl is a lot different form a guy. All guys stand proud in some way unlike a girl who stands in the corner. Shy. But I also know this from his feet, too big. I could sense that he was about to speak. His heart sent a message to his brain which sent a message to his lung which sent a message back to his brain then to his nose as he breathed in some air before speaking.

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady.....Blue Spirit?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I love writing Toph. She is some much fun! Anyways I hope you enjoyed that. Things been pretty busy around here. School, sports, spring break, and being sick. Yuck! Anyways, I change the plot just a bit. So meg s (and others), I hope your reading this so you don't get confused. ****It has to do with the fact that she is a waterbender and that the Fire Lord found out what Hakoda, her father, has been hiding from the world for so long. Got it? Good. If you have any questions ask and you will receive an answer. Also, don't you hate it when a chapter ends at a cliffhanger? Well I do, a lot. So what I have decided to do is whoever gives the best review in before next Saturday gets to read a part of the next chapter before it comes out. The winner will receive it next Sunday and the rest will just have to wait till Monday, when I release the new chapter. Ok so your due date is April 3, 2010! Get started! Review and sing...or something. BYE!**

**Stuff I am looking for in the review....well the people who want to win.**

**Long or short...doesn't matter**

**Funny**

**Random**

**Weird**

**Nice or mean...mostly nice though XD**

**And whatever else you want to say.**


	7. Chapter 6:Missed Me

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 6: Missed Me**

* * *

"So you're leaving us?" I nodded.

"It's best if I finish the mission," I chuckled and turn to leave.

"So that's it? Come on, you knew that's not true. They can do it on their own. What will we do when you're gone?—"

"Smellerbee," Longshot spoke and she hushed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," I gave them a promise smile before leaving, but it was more likely to turned into my charming smirk and it did.

*****

"Jet!?"

Katara eyes scanned me as if she wasn't sure I was fake or real. She looked a bit pale in her eyes and face. I could tell that she was tired and afraid. I would be too if I didn't know the Blue Spirit, but since we are friends and all I think I'm safe, unlike the rest of the world.

"Mr. Charmer?" Toph looked a bit flushed from the side. "What are _you_ doing here?" the annoyance in her voice grew with each word. What a lovely greeting.

"To make sure that the prisoner gets to the designation in one piece and alive," Toph stuck her nose up in the air and made an 'hmph' sound along with it. "Nahh, well really I knew that you of all people aren't as nice as you may look and Blue Spirit doesn't talk so I knew that Katara would probably like someone who she can trust and **talk** too," I smirked at her in triumphant that I won this round and turned my head back to the real reason why I came.

Katara.

I couldn't leave her with these two idiots. Zuko wouldn't know what to do with a female species like herself. He's not shy to say, he's just doesn't know how to act around them or how to treat them. I mean he has that dirty mole over there that doesn't even act like her on species. Plus, the mole aka Toph would just push her around like a play toy. Telling her what to do and if she is even doing it right.

But that's not the real reason why I came. I came just to be with her...Katara. I hated leaving her alone with Zuko in that alley that night. Not knowing what was happening to her, if there was a struggle at first or if she just fainted at the spot. You could say that I am developing feelings for this girl, feeling that I can't control. She makes me feel—

"Yeah right, with that heart of yours I bet that's not the only reason, Mr. Charmer," my eyes went back to the opponent to the side of me. Grinning at the fact that I was caught off guard and she read my body. She won, I lost, again. But that doesn't matter. Katara is tied up at the moment and on top of that Zuko has her over his shoulders. She is blushing to the fact that Toph pointed out my feelings for her. Hmm, better now than later I guess.

Her eyes look up from the ground and then straight into mine. I could read them, there were clear as crystal. She was confused. I started towards her; each step felt like an hour has past with her eyes boring into my very own. Her sweet, innocent, crystal blue eyes looked at me as if I was a traitor. I guess you could say that, but I did come back. And I am saving her in a way. She may not know it yet but Toph and Zuko aren't what I would describe to be hospitable. In fact, they are far from that.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it. I stopped and waited for her to speak. She did not so I continued my way over to her. She dropped her eyes and spoke, "I don't understand? Who are you people?"

"Sugar Queen I already told you, the one who's holding you is the one and only Blue Spirit and I guess you already know who Jet is so there's no point to introduce him to you—"

"Hey!"

"— and I'm Toph your new 'girl friend or pal' whatever you wish." Toph explain _everything_, hint the sarcasm in that.

"I mean, what do you want with me?! And what is the Blue Spirit? I know it's him in all and he's an assassin but I don't know what you mean when you just say Blue Spirit!" the fire has been lit, she was pissed now. I don't know if I should let Toph explain since she is always with him and all or I should because she would understand it from my mouth then Toph's five words explanation.

"Blue Spirit is the worst assassin in the world. What I mean by that is that if you get in his way or if you find out his identity or if you are just his target, you are dead. He does not cease till the mission is done. He does not talk so don't ask anything from him unless it's for food or a drink of some sort. It's best if you don't know much about him, Katara." I explain to her and she nodded in return, but I could tell that she still has some questions that needed answers. Not just questions about us, no, but questions that we do not know also.

* * *

The man that stands before me is just a big, fat lie.

How could I believe him? How could I have trust him again? It's all coming together. Yes, he was the bait. They knew that I would fall for him; they knew that if I saw just a part of him I would go after him, but instead of finding out why he left me that night, I found myself in a trap. What a foolish thing to do. My father's has told me not to talk to strangers and not to trust them, to always to be on full alert and to never go off, alone, with a stranger. Why didn't I listen? The warning signs were everywhere. Handsome, funny, smart, he just showed up on my doorstep when I needed him. They were planning it. They were watching me.

"And....and you?" my voice cracked, "Were you telling the truth back then?" I asked him. I wanted to hear it; I wanted to hear him lie to me. To tell me that he _did_ live in that village with his family and they _do_ own a farm just outside that town. I wanted to her him lie to me than tell that truth about his life, but why would he now since I know that he is part of this group. Since he knows that I know that he lied back there, but I just want to hear it. I just want to hear that he is here to save me.

He looked straight at me. My eyes began to water. The truth was coming. I was going to die. "No." I looked up at him with the feeling of betrayed. I thought that he was the one. I thought that he could have been my prince that night. I believed the lady when she told me that my lover was here. I believed her full on when I saw Jet. He was everything.....but he's also a lie.

"I do not live on a farm and I do not live with my parents." He hung his head to the side and left me speechless. How could he! I am raging with anger right now. Someone that I thought I might be able to trust turned into a big, fat lie! But I am also hurt; someone that I thought I could like _or_ even love just turned their back on me.

"How could you!?" I screamed at him, I couldn't hold in the anger. "How could you! You of all people! I thought we could be friends! You seemed so nice! I liked you....and now, and now I don't know what to think about you anymore! You....you....you traitor!"

I felt much better after screaming at him. I felt relieved for a bit till it dawned on me that he really didn't care about me. My heart felt crushed. I should have never left Aang's side. I should have never left my father's arms. I should have stay with him, I should have asked him to come along, and I should have listened mostly. I should have.....

Blue Spirit placed me down gently. I pulled my legs up to my body and hugged them. He was still standing next to me, looking down at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he stays there all day. From what I gathered, he is not one that you want to get on their bad side. But what wonders me is why I am still alive if assassin kills their targets. I lifted my head and looked upon the man who just made my life miserable. I could still see his eyes even with that mask on. He was Fire Nation that's for sure. No eyes are that gold unless they come from the nation who kills. There's nothing that could change my mind about that.

My body was trembling and my eyes were watering, "Why aren't I dead yet?" I sobbed. He was shock that I asked that question, yes, I could tell. His body stiffen when I said the word dead. I didn't want to die I just wanted to know why I am not dead? His eyes tore from mine and he looked up at that traitor. Jet nodded and started to walk towards me again. I manage to sit up as he walked to me. He squat down and looked at me dead on. I turned my head to the side and looked away. I did not want to see what his eyes have to say. They could plead and say sorry all they want but I will not forgive them. He did not try to get my eyes back on him; instead he just sat or squatted there.

"You're not dead because he was not sent to kill you. No, he was sent to keep you safe and take you to the Fire Lord." Jet informed me. I looked up to find Blue Spirit's eyes still on me. I wanted to ask him another question but knew he would not answer me.

"Why does the Fire Lord want me?" I stare at him and he stares back. He may not talk but his eyes say everything right now. I let a light smile out since I knew he is sorry. His eyes went back to that cold, hatred color gold. I shutter under them, so I turned them back to the warmth's of Jet's. He smiles and continued to talk.

"We are not sure about that," I frown and turned to the girl who's going to be my new 'girl friend'. "So, who's Toph?" I whispered but just enough for her to hear.

Toph perks up and turned her head towards me.

"You," she pointed at me, "Want to know who _I_ am?"

I nod but forgot that she is blind. "Yes, since you said yourself that you are going to be my new 'girl friend'."

"Well, were to start." Jets ughed and turned around to go find somewhere to sit and Blue Spirit just glared at me. "I am the mighty Blind Bandit, also an assassin. Why isn't my face hidden, well that's because Sparky over there won't let me start my own assassination party. He says it's too dangerous for a little girl like me and you know what? I am not little! In fact, I can beat his butt any time. Wanna see?" I nod and he glared at me even more. Shooting daggers at me you could say.

* * *

There's no time like the present to get rid of your brother forever.

I sighed and sunk back into my chair as the servant ten to my hair.

"You there," my eyes opened up to see a servant in the corner waiting for me to command her to do whatever I wanted. "I need you to send word out. I need you to tell Mai and Ty Lee that I need them for an upcoming favor. See to it that they are here around noon." The servant nods and flees from my view. I lean back into the chair and think of how we will do this.

"Princess Azula, the Board is wishing to speak to you soon," I take this into consideration and tell her that I will talk to them once I am done having my glooming for today. She leaves with the rest and I set up a piece a paper and brush. I first start this letter off with, _Dear Admiral Zhao_......

* * *

"Do you think she'll eat?" Jet asked, looking back at Katara for the fifth time. I shrugged and trailed my eyes to her body. She was leaning against a tree about twenty feet away. Her hands were still tied but her feet were not. We are testing her. Toph has gone to "search" for wood when really she is just a couple yards away, hiding in the shadows. If she runs then we knew that we cannot take any risk and if she doesn't then we can trust her with no rope for her feet, for now. My eyes went back towards the plate of food in front of me: peas, chicken, and nuts. I decided that we won't travel today. One, it's too late to get anywhere, and two I want to see what Katara can do. If she can bend water like the message says.

I get up and take my plate with me. One of Jet's eyebrow rise as I started to walk towards her. She looks scared and brave at the same time. Like she knows something that I don't know. When I get near her and sit down Indian style in front of her. She says nothing and does nothing. I can't use words because the Blue Spirit does not talk to those who are alive, so I kick her leg once, twice, thrice—

"What is the matter with you?!" she yells at me. I just stare at her as she glares back. I take the plate to my side and hold it up to her. Her eyes loosen up as she looks upon the food. She must be hungry. I place the plate down in front of her and then studied her. I started at her feet. They were smaller then Toph's and she wore some type of shoes that had a bit of a narrow point at the top. Her clothing was blue all over and she wore a necklace around her neck. It was also blue. The blue ribbon was wrapped around her neck and in the middle was a pendent. It had the sign of her bending.

Water.

Starting at the top of her head and going down to her low back was her long dark brown, braided hair. There were two strands that hung from her forehead and hooked up in the back with the braid. As for her dark, tan skin only shown on her face, hands, and only a little bit at the top of her chest. Her clothing was for the season of spring that for sure. They were light fitted and thin not thick like winter clothing.

We are back to staring at each other. Her eyes and body held so much emotion and answers that any person could get info from her. I loosen my eyes on her and I just look into her deep, blue, eyes. They were like the sea. The stormy waves are for her rage of anger, her lost of words, her fear when in trouble, sad when heartbroken. The crystal clear seas are when she's happy, when she calm, when she is innocent. The simple, calm waves are for her confused mind, her trouble thoughts, and her mixed emotions. But right now, they seem like nothing an ocean can produce. The look like the roaring of a waterfall, she is all except for the crystal clear part. She is sad, puzzled, livid, frightened, heartbroken, and despondent. She looks like those girls who have been broken by a boy who said that he loves her, but really only found lust for her not love.

"I'm not going to eat," she spoke.

I was confused as to why. This is good food and she seems hungry. So, why not eat?

I turned around to see Jet trying to not laugh at loud. I glared at him before setting my eyes back onto the stubborn girl who sat before me. I didn't say anything but I picked up the plate instead. The utensil was lying on the half eaten plate right next to the peas. I moved my hand over to it and picked it up my fingers. Scooping up some peas, I brought the fork to the girls face, just about three inches away from her mouth. She does not open nor does say a thing. So I push on. She will eat for I will not this girl starve her own selfish self.

The fork is just about an inch and a half way for her mouth when she finally opens her mouth to withdrawal from this battle.

"Wait! I-I'll feed myself, please," I nod and place the plate and utensil back down in front of her. I get up but right before I do say grabs my sleeve. "I know that I am your prisoner but could you please unhand me with these ropes so I may eat with free hands."

I don't know what to say really. This might be the only way to get her to eat or it might be what she needs to escape. I shake my head no and turn around to go.

"No?" She yelled at me, "Is your country that wicked that not only could you stop killing people but also you can't let me eat without having some trouble! What is wrong with you and you nation! It sickens me you know, it sickens me to the ends of the earth that people like you would do that to others! You nations is just a bunch of selfish, arrogant, _bastards_ who take what they want even when it's not there's to take and to kill!"

I hear the plate hit the ground after it hits me in the back of the head. She threw that plate at me. My hair is wet from the squished peas and there are some pieces of chicken hanging from my collar and shirt. The nuts bounce all around and the chicken falls from my head to the floor. Not only did I waste this food on her but I gave her my food.

The fume is lit and I am furious. I crack my neck and wipe off my shoulders from the left over peas and chicken. Jet looks stun at what just happened. I turned my head around to see Katara glaring at me. She is standing up straight and proud. My lips place into a grin and I walk towards her. She seems fine at first until I am about two feet from her body. She starts to shake and her eyes start to foam that stormy waves. It was fear, fear because she is in trouble. Like a little girl getting caught from stealing a cookie, but unlike the girl who stole the cookie, Katara found the strength. The fear turned into angry and she stood her ground. I wanted to smack her, but I just couldn't find the strength to hit a girl even Toph. I made one swift move and turned around to walk away from the fight.

"Afraid Blue Spirit?" she mocked me. "I thought your nation was all big and bad! Killing people just for the fun of it," I tried to calm myself and tell myself that she just wants to prove that she is not scared. So I keep on walking.

"Coward can't even fight a cuffed girl. I bet your nation would do it. They do it to the rest of the world so why not do it to me? Huh? Take a swing! Hit me! Your own mother is probably disgusted by your life!" That hit the spot. In a flash I was right next to her with my sword drawn to her neck. Jet stood and ran towards me. He took out his swords and wrapped the hooks around mine as he stood in front of Katara. She was right and I didn't want to hear it. I knew that mother would not like this life style but how else was I suppose to regain my honor?

Katara was breathing heavily as she clenched onto Jets sleeve.

Jet mouthed my name and I loosened my grip a bit, but not much though for I still have the better stand.

There was tension in the air and I looked upon Katara eyes. They were back to the stormy waves of fear.

"Hey! I leave for ten minutes and you already started to fight without me!"

* * *

Unbelievable!

Unbelievable I tell you!

They think that they can have a fight without me! Of all people I have to end up with the stupid ones. Don't they know that I love a good fight?

"What is the matter with you guys?" I yelled at them as I stomped my way over to them. "Can't you ever stop and wait for me! I swear you guys are just a bunch of toddlers!"

I walked around Sparky and sit down a few feet away from them. "All right," I started, "Go on," I motion my hands to them and set my feet apart on the ground. I waited and there was a bit of hesitation coming from Zuko and Jet. Katara was trembling behind Jet. Zuko was the first to put down his weapon and back into his sheath. He walked away from the scene and into the woods. Katara fell into Jets arms and he tried to calm her down with his words of mushiness. Yuck!

I got up and headed towards Zuko. I could feel his vibration in the earth. He was still upset about the whole thing. He was pacing in the distance. His feet were stomping and his waves were confused and sad. Katara was right about something. Zuko's mother wouldn't like what he is doing with his life. She would hate it. But honor to him is something that he feels he needs to regain. That he has no choice.

"Hey Sparky!" I started walking towards him. He didn't notice me. He was still pacing angrily. "Zuko," I whispered.

He responded to his name by stopping. He didn't speak so I spoke for him. "We already talk about this. You mother wouldn't have like your decision she wouldn't. I'll give you that, but she wouldn't hate you. Zuko, she loves you too much to hate you. And even though she dead, she is still with you."

I felt a thump as Zuko sat on the ground, picking the grass with his fingers. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Katara doesn't know anything about your mother. She just spoke those words because mothers are the ones who try to teach you what's right and wrong. I know because I had one!" I laughed and nudged him with me elbow.

We sat there for a bit. Him thinking over what I just said and me, keeping him company. "Thanks Toph," he whispered. I meekly nodded and we stood back up.

We made our way back to camp and I punched him in the shoulder before walking out of the darkness and into the light. "If you tell anyone that I was nice, I'll have your head." I punched him once more before turning it in.

* * *

**A/N: Done! How you like it? Who thought that it was Jet and was right? Well you had to be right if you thought it was him because it was! And OMG! Azula was in this chapter! Gasp! Lol, you know my plan for the last chapter had a flaw. My reviewers who don't have a profile I could not pick. Which made me sad because I probably would have picked one of you, but since you didn't have a profile I had to pick from the profile people. Sorry to get your hopes up. Anyways I also forgot to put up the names of the people who reviewed for chapter four. Let's see.....**

**InsaneChickGoneMad **– Woo! I love that name! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Keep it up!

**AnnaAza** – I know what you mean about Jet. I mean look at this chapter! And then....*gasp*! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

**Eswin** – Well they met as you can see and about the fighting, soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!

**Thegypsy** – Thanks! I am glad you like it! And I am reading the "Capture the Maiden". It is good! I will keep it up and thanks for your review! Keep it up!

**Someone** **(that's not really there name though) **– Thanks for loving it! And I did write more! Check it out! Thanks for the review! Keep it up!

– Where you come up with your name? I like it cuz I got brown hair too! Lol, anyways I am glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!

**HELLO THERE and HELLO THERE, AGAIN!!! **– Love it! It makes me laugh! It's ok, I sometimes shorted my titles when I am talking about them I mean look at this one: My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor. Wow, that's long. How did I come up with this story....hmmm....well I love assassins (I don't really know why? Oh and pirates! You can't forget them! 3 them! Ahh!) and when I started thinking about Zuko and how he is the Blue Spirit I was like hmmm, let's make him an assassin and that's how the story started. Thanks for reading this and loving it! Keep it up!

**Well that was fun! Now I will do this chapter because I got some review that I feel like responding too.....**

**Turtle-chan in Blue** – Hmmm, you think so? Weird feet? Hmmm.....LOL! Made me laugh and probably my day....unless it wasn't a complement then....I'll still laugh! I know I'm weird. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Love it! Keep it up!

– I know right! I was like whoa, that was EXCIDING! HA! And you're right with one of them! It's Jet, shhhh! Thanks for loving this story! And I am glad to see that you love Toph and Zuko being buddies. This review made my day too; it made me lol when you said that you are going to suck up to me. Haha! Anyways thanks for loving, reading, and reviewing! Keep it up!

**meg s** – Man, I love you. Well not really but you get the point. The reason why is because you said 'SAYONARA SUCKER' and I love saying sucker and all! It's fun to say! So you don't have to put jk. And OMG! You had a dream about monkeys! Funny, I don't think I have ever had a dream about monkeys—oh wait; I did when I was little. They were chasing me. Weird. Anyways (Have any of you notice that I like saying "anyways", huh) Anyways, I am happy that you like how I write Toph cuz personally I like to write her. So much fun! But I am sorry to disappoint you that Aang is not the saver. He is not going to be saving anyone soon. Sorry if that disappoints you. Thanks for reading, loving, and reviewing! Keep it up!

**sam** - You know, I don't think I know a Sam. Strange. I love the ending too! The first chapter gave me goose bumps too! And lol, did I really get you hook? If I did, AWESOME!, that is what I was planning on doing to people. Mwhahaha, and if I get you unhook, yell at me please! I do not want this story to go down the drain. You're in charge of that, ok? Lol. Thanks for reading it and reviewing some heartwarming reviews! Keep it up!

**HELLO THERE!** – I know what you mean. I had this written Monday but I had to stick to my agreement. Sorry. I really can't tell you what Hakoda hiding and how the Fire Lord knows without giving up the story line. So you're just going to have to wait and suffer. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!

**I feel bad because I could only pick through two people. It made me sad that all you other people didn't review this time. If you didn't see it up then I forgive you. BUT, if you didn't feel like review, WHAT WERE YOU THINK??? RUINING SOMEONES JOY AND HAPPYNESS??? GAHH! Anyways **(there I go again)**, Talk to you all later! And I'll put up the next chapter soon, hopefully! Thanks for all your reviews again. I love them! They make the story better and me happy. Oh and to the people how are adding the story or adding me to your favorite authors list or adding this story to alert, THANKS! Review please and tell me what you thought! BAII!**


	8. Chapter 7:Lost

**My Assassin Is My Knight In Shining Armor**

**Chapter 7: Lost**

* * *

It's been three whole days and there has been nothing. I finally decided what would be best for her. I would have to go to her father and tell him straight up that I lost his daughter. How could I be so foolish? Playing around when there are corrupted people out there who would just love to get their hands on an innocent girl.

Appa got up and started to stretch he yawned and then sat back down.

We—Momo, Appa, and I— searched everywhere for her and still no sign of blue. You would think that people would remember seeing a girl wearing blue but no, they were all drunk except for the children but they didn't even remember seeing her.

We were supposed to be arriving today. Her father is expecting me to bring Katara back safely and unharmed, but I don't even know where she is! This was madness! This _is_ madness!

_I_ was supposed to watch over her.

_I _was supposed to stay with her at all time.

_I _told her father that nothing would happen.

_I _promise him that nothing would come to Katara.

_I_ gave my word and now my word was trash.

Momo came back out from the woods and flew right to my shoulder. He had berries in his hands and was playing with one of them. The bison notice what the lemur found and growled at him for not giving him some. I got up and walked over to Appa. The lemur didn't mind when I took a berry from the his paw.

I tossed the berry into the air. The bison opened his mouth and closed it once the berry hit his tongue. Appa moaned once more as I scratch his big, bushy head. He missed her too.

"What's the matter?" I asked him and got another cry.

"I know," I whispered. "I know, buddy, I know,"

_I_ am not giving up on Katara.

_I_ am not leaving her.

_I_ am not abandoning her.

And _I_ am defiantly not running from what _I_ have done.

_I_ will go to her father.

_I_ will apologies and _I_ will promise—give him my word that _I_ will find his daughter if it means giving up my life to do so.

_I_ will not rest until I see her in her father's arms.

_I_ will leave the tribe when my word is made through. Katara will be found and then she will be safe once more.

Aang took a breath before walking over to the edge of the cliff and opening his eyes to the ocean that danced so peaceably. They were heading back to the Southern Water Tribe. Her father, Hakoda, needs to know what has happened to his daughter. Even though Aang doesn't really know what has happened to her. He is just as lost as everyone else who will be looking for her.

He was an Air Ninja. They were known for keeping people safe. They were not the ninja's who assassinate people; they were the peace maker ninja's. They could be spies, they could be assassins, they could be saboteurs, but his teachers did not teach him any of those. They taught each student that every life on this planet is there for a purpose and will not be taking without reason behind it.

Yes, there have been some ninja's that went down the wrong path. They turned away from the rules and what they have been taught. They became an assassin, spy, or even a saboteur. They live amongst us. They hide in the shadows and the strike when it's dark. They are a goof and they take nothing seriously.

Katara's sad, scared face flashed in Aang's head. He was just as scared as her. He was afraid of what could be happening now. He only wished that she was safe and no one touched her. He swore on his grave that he will find her.

"I will find you Katara, I will, I promise."

* * *

"I can walk you know!"

Nothing.

"I have legs and they work perfectly find!"

Again, nothing.

"I have been walking since I was two!"

Still nothing.

"Would you _please _put. me. down.!"

"Ahh, Blue Spirit, not to tell you how to do your job...but I think it would be just fine if you put her down," Jet spoke. Thank god he did! I woke up and found myself being carried by a masked man! To shorten it up a damn bloody assassin!

The mask did not talk nor stop. He kept on walking.

I started bagging my fists in his back since that was the only thing I could hit. He jerked from the sudden blow but got over it. All the effort made my stomach growl. I squeezed my eyes shut. Wishing –_wanting_ – that it was someone else's stomach growling and not mine. It was not proper for a lady to make sudden _noises_ that came from her body.

Luck just wasn't on my side today.

"I think Sugar Queen's gettin' hungry," Toph pointed out. I sent her a glare and relaxed onto my carrier, losing the battle which was lost from the beginning.

"Well," Jet dragged out. "She didn't eat anything last night and she didn't eat anything this morning either, so my guess is that she _is_ hungry." He said sarcastically.

"To bad," Toph sighed and started to walk up to me.

My head bumped into the Blue Spirit's back once more. I wanted these ropes untied! I wanted to stretch and feel the suns warm rays linger on my skin as I run through the open, breezy fields. I wanted to be free and find Aang.

Aang.

The name was sad. He was probably worried sick. What did he think about her? Did he think she ran away? Did he think she left him for someone else? Did he think she was taken captive because that one is right, or did he think she could possibly be dead?

I shook my head from the thought. Aang would not think that I'm dead. He couldn't...could he? I am a bender! He knows that. I can take care of myself! _Doesn't look like it though......_

"To bad...." she shook her head and sighed once more.

"What do you mean "to bad"?" I raised my head to get a better view of her. She sighed and hung her head.

"To bad that we ran out of food!" there was a mysterious grin that spread from one side of her lip to the other. Was she planning this?

Blue Spirit suddenly stopped. His shoulders rose as he held his breath. Did he not know?

"What do you mean no food?! You are holding me captive and now starving me?! Are you insane?! A person can't last long without food or water?!" I yelled at her. This _is_ madness! Are these people brainless?!

"Relax Sugar Queen," she rolled her eyes at me and pointed to the side. "There's a town west of us, over those hills."

I released my breath and so did Blue Spirit. He seemed relaxed now.

"Jet and I will go into town and buy some food for all of us and we'll be back before nightfall," she was speaking to the mask man more than me. Even though, I still nodded. I am starving and I going to have to wait till nightfall to eat!

"Wait! Why do I have to go?! I'm not needed in the market." Jet protested. "Who's going to watch Katara?"

Who was going to watch me?

"Are you dumb? I can't see," she waved her hand in her face to prove her point. "Do you want me to buy something that could possibly poison her and us?! Hothead is going to watch her." _Joy..._

"It's just.....he......and her......never mind." He stammered, losing that battle from the beginning too.

"All right, its settle, Jet and I will go into the town and come back before the moon rises.....hopefully."

"Hopefully?!"

* * *

The thought of blackmail could be so much fun.

Making people do your work for you. Making them fear you even more. This is what she enjoyed, this is what she will do to get the heir to the throne. Nothing is going to stop her even if it's her own blood. Her brother means nothing to her. He was just a mistake that needs to be erased. Her mother was foolish to save his worthless, inadequate ass. She would be better than him on that throne. She is better than he could ever imagine. Father was pleased with her and not him.

Mai was to her on her right and Ty Lee was on her left. We were making are way to the admirals planning room. A guard was leading us to him as I asked—demanded him to do so. Are arrival was planned. He was informed that I was coming and so were guest. We are not staying long in this dreadful climate. It was stuffy and groggy. The climate was tolerable but uncomfortable.

With each step was a sound. Some steps were light, others were hard. This made Azula impatient even more. She wanted to see Admiral Zhao right now. She wanted to get her plans in action. She wanted to be Fire Lady.

They were rounding another corner when the guard stopped in front of a door.

"Princess Azula please wait here," he bowed before flipping the cloth door open revealing for a spit second a table with three men sitting around. The cloth door fell behind the guards back cutting off her vision of the room.

Ty Lee stretch, yawned before speaking, "Azula?"

I turned my eyes to the side as she continued her thought. "As much as I love these fieldtrips...could you at least warn me where it's going to be first?" I said nothing as I turned my eyes back to the cloth door before me.

"This is boring, why are we even here?" Mai yawned and shifted to the wall, leaning against it for support.

I parted my lips and took a breath before speaking, "We are here because Admiral Zhao owes me something."

"What do you need us for?" Mai spoke with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"I need you guys for witness," I paused knowing that they will not be please with just that. "Plus, I needed company and I chose people who I could trust to keep this under the radar. I do not wish my father and the Fire Nation to know about this _quest_ just yet."

"Oooh, looks like someone likes her besties!" Ty Lee sang. I couldn't help my face as it flushed from embarrassment. They were right; I had a soft spot for them from the beginning.

"Ty Lee...." I whined and turned to Mai who just sighed and rolled her eyes. She had a small smile on her lips from the little moment that just happened.

"So what is this? Blackmail?" Mai asked turned her attention to me. I nodded and turned to face them.

"Oooh! What's it for?! Who did what?!" Ty Lee glowed with excitement. "Who are we blackmailing?!"

"Admiral Zhao,"

Mai pushed off of the wall and took a step forward, "The admiral?"

"Yes,"

"Have you lost it?! He is your father's most respective soldier! What do you have against him?!" she asked, her eyes shown hesitation, uncertainty, and timid. She did not think that I had something on him. She did not trust me at this moment. How could she?!

"Do you defy my word?! Do you think that I do not have such proof?! Do you not trust me with your life?!" I was livid. How could she?! Of all people she was the first that I trust! She was the first that I liked! She was the first that I accepted as a friend! And now...now she thinks she has the right to questions my word?!

"Azula....Mai....come on now. Don't act like this." Ty Lee whined. "Please."

Mai stared straight at me as I did the same to her.

"Fine, whatever," she back down and went back to the wall. Now that's much better.

"Princess Azula?"

The guard was back and he stood there, hands behind his back. I acknowledge him by a nod.

"He is ready to see you now."

The cloth door was held up for us as we made our way in. Admiral Zhao, as with the rest, stood at our presence. They bowed; I nodded for them to stand back up. Soon they will all bow to me not just because I am a princess. No, not just because I am the Fire Lord's daughter. No, they will when I become the Fire Lady. I will rule the earth and destroy anyone who gets in my path. My father will become Empire as I will become Lady.

"Princess," the admiral eyes trailed up to mine. We stood there saying nothing. Battling each others with glares, to see who would make the first move. Fear flashed through his eyes. The feeling defeated was accomplished. He feared me already and there was nothing he could do about it. I smirked and placed my hands behind my back.

We all know who's going to win today.

* * *

The atmosphere feels.....awkward. Ever since Jet and Toph left things just felt weird and unpleasant. I could tell that she hates me. I would too if someone planned to kidnap me and not know what they are going to do.

My eyes studied her. Taking more notes on how she acts, looks, and how her sudden emotions change so fast. I notice that part of her clothing were tore and scraped for the battle when we first met. We did not have time to collect her things without being notice. And another, we did not know where her things were.

Katara was tugging on the rope that was tied to the tree. I took away the bonds that held her feet together. She was satisfied at first but when she figures that I was not going to release her hands her facial and emotion went back to being angry and livid. Her body was sore and she was still tired. The bags under her eyes were darkening with each second. She will not sleep because of me. She does not trust me with her life. I can feel that she hates me more and more because of what I am.

I wish I could talk to her. I wish that the awkward atmosphere would go away and we could sit down and have a chat like grown-ups. But no, we are acting like children when they get mad at their best friend. She does not speak to me and I cannot speak to her. Just like with best friends. When you get mad at your best friend you give them the silent treatment. But there's just one thing, we aren't best friends and she will never forgive me.

Trees were surrounding us. I was sitting on one side of the woods and she was standing, tugging away on the other side of the woods. I feel like a line has been draw and I was not allowed to pass it without her permission.

The ground was damp and the air was heavy. We must be getting near a swamp. Swamps have mucky water and we need not to go near it if possible. I have already planned on sticking to the road when people are not around. It would be easier but dangerous. If they see either Katara or my mask we could be caught and Katara could be set free and I will end up dead. Leaving a mission failed because of my risk.

I looked back at my prisoner and just stared at her. She was beautiful I had to give her that, but what was she hiding that my father would want? What could he possible want from this water peasant? He despises them. He wants them all dead. He wants them to be torture. Feel the pain very slowly. Starting with a simple pinch and ending with an excruciating burn. All over there body. Not one spot left with skin. He wants their body to be brunt and crisped. He wants them to cry out and beg for them to stop. He wants them to die from their opposite element, slowly and painfully on his own pace of how their death should come. If my father was in a great mood he will take that life that day, but if he was livid and upset he would watch you die slowly for day's even weeks if possible months. His eyes would be dazzling with contentment and pleasure. His lips would twitch up into a smirk with each cry, moan, or whimper.

Katara was just another death that I cannot save. That I cannot choose if I want her dead or alive and if I had a choice or a say in this matter I would not risk her life but another that I do not care for. I shook my head from the thought. What was I thinking?! I don't even know this water peasant and I was ready to put another person in her place?! Just to see what?! Her smile?!

I got up and stretched. She gave me a nasty glare as I stretched, but I could care less.

Standing there, I watched her as she battled with herself. What was she battling about? Her eyes darted up to me and then back to the ground. She started to fidget with the hem of her sleeve. Was she nerves about asking something?

"Umm....." she sighed and turned her head back to the ground. What could she possible ask? I shifted to one side of my leg and waited for her to speak.

"Um....Blue Spirit..." she eyes darted to me as I just stood there, leaning on my right leg. "I am a girl and a girl sometimes needs to go.....and right now...umm that girl needs to go." _Oh_.

Nodding, I walked over to her and took out a dagger from my back. She froze when she saw what I pulled out behind my back. I slowly moved to the tree making sure that she had nothing to fear. I took the rope in my hand and cuffed it around the daggers blade. The rope spit in half when I pulled it forward. Katara flinched and took a step backwards.

I let the rope slip through my hand but I held the rope that was tied to her. She stared at me for a bit. A shade a pink came across her checks. She was blushing.

"I am not letting you near me as I do my business! I swear I won't run away if you do not come with me! I will be back in five minutes!" she waved her hands in front of her and started walking backwards. I was stun. Blown away! I was just going to tie her to another tree further out in the woods and come back to get her in a few.

The rope slipped through my fingers as I just stood there looking like a complete idiot. I didn't notice that she picked up the bag and walked into the woods, going deeper and deeper in.

If this mask wasn't hiding my face she would not be the only one flushing pink. In fact, I was probably worst.

* * *

Whispers and sudden lashing out was all we heard. The admiral and his highest rank officers were discussing my offer.

"Do you think they will take it?" Ty Lee bounced up with a smile.

"Of course, he doesn't not have much of a choice." I spoke with bit dryness. Mai sat there looking bored and humiliated. She was upset with that fact that I had dirt on this bastard admiral and she did not like that fact that he was betraying our nation. I did not like the fact either. If I didn't have this irritating brother of mine I would have executed Admiral Zhao on the spot. But I need someone to do my dirty work for me. Some one that will get it done.

"Mai, you look trouble. Is anything bothering you?" I shifted in my seat and turned to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Mai, we both see that something is." Ty Lee spoke.

"Nothing, I just don't like the fact of one of our most respective commanders is dirty."

I scoffed and both girls turn to me. "What?" I asked picking up my glass and taking a sip.

"Azula, you just scoffed at Mai's comment." Ty Lee informed me on something that I already knew.

"I know,"

"Then why?" she asked.

"Obviously you guys do not know one thing about meetings." I placed the glass down before continuing. "As you know my father had asked me a long time ago to start coming to his meetings. I agreed to it and found out a little something about our "loyal" admirals and generals. They like money. They are not satisfied with what my father gives them so they seek out information and give it to our enemies or they take from my father and give him a mere percentage of what our soldiers have ransack in these towns we have destroyed."

"That's terrible!" Ty Lee gasped and held her hands over her mouth like she was shock. I merely nodded at her and continued telling them what I have started.

"Yes, it is. But I found a way that I could twist this around. You see, they have a peace treaty with some of our enemies and I use that against them to get what I want. When I don't get my side of the deal there heads will be copped off. This admiral in particular is stealing from the Fire Lord."

"Azula you're a genius!" Ty Lee giggled.

"Yeah, whatever, but what are you making Admiral Zhao do for you?" Mai jumped to the point.

"Well, you all know my brother, the disown prince?"

"How could we not?!" Ty Lee glowed. "Mai has had a crush on him since the time she met your family!—"

"Ty Lee!"

"—Plus, he's _so_ handsome! Except for the scar but that makes him even more hot and mysterious!" She finished.

"So I heard." I sighed and turned to see if the admiral was done talking. Not yet.

"So? What dirty work are you making him do that involves your brother?!" She bounced up and down in her cushion.

"If you must know I found out where my brother is and who he works for." Mai flinched and turned to me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, have you heard of the assassin named "Blue Spirit"?" I asked them.

"Yes! He is the most deadly assassin know to man!" Ty Lee gasped and jumped onto Mai's arm. "Just hearing his name gives me goose bumps! I heard that he killed sixteen guards just to get information from a simple cabbage man."

"Well, yes but I have found out that Zuko is working for him. I stumbled upon my father's desk one day and felt the need to look around. He had an address that made out to Zuko. They were not fatherly letters. They were asking Zuko to kill certain people. Zuko is working for an assassin. He is getting the information for my father and telling the assassin the next target."

"Or he could be the assassin." Mai sighed.

"Don't be ridicules. Zuko couldn't even kill a fuzzy bunny to save his life. Plus, they were letters made out for him but they were asking for Blue Spirit not Zuko." I laughed.

"So? You still haven't told us what you are making Admiral Zhao do that involves your brother and Blue Spirit."

"Yes, well I have been trying to get to that. Zuko and Blue Sprit are working together. I know that. I also know that the admiral does not like this assassin so much and in fact he wants him dead. Admiral Zhao has been following the Blue Spirits steps each time he gets one lead."

"But isn't this assassin known for not leaving a single footprint?!" Ty Lee interrupted.

"Yes he is, but I have something on him. The mission he is on and I think the admiral would accept this command without question. I might not even have to use this blackmail just yet. I might save it till later." I smirked up at them and Ty Lee smiled back.

"This is so exciting, Azula!" she squealed.

"What are you going to do with your brother?" Mai ruin the moment. Not with what I am going to do to him. No, just the satisfaction that Ty Lee is just as much as excited as I am.

"Kill him."

* * *

"We're back!"

"Thank you spirits!" Katara cried out.

"No need for thanking the spirits they did nothing! I had to carry all these bags because of them." I grunted and dropped my bag.

"What are you talking about?! You were only carrying one fucking bag! I was carrying the rest of them!" Jet yelled at me and I just shrugged, brushing him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop complaining. Anyways, we got more ropes and a sleeping bag for you Sugar Queen. Was that ok Sparky? Wait, where is Sparky? I swore I felt him. Where he go?"

"He went to go get fire wood I guess. He didn't talk to me all he did was point to me and then back to the ground." Katara mumbled.

"Ok then, I guess we'll start dinner. Anything in particular, Katara?" Jet asked.

"Oh yes! Do you have any meat and some bread and cheese—"

"Oh for the love of spirit's!" I cried.

"What?!" they both asked me.

"You!" I pointed to them. "Flirting! I can feel your vibes and someone seems a little too_ happy_." This time I pointed to Jet.

They both were quiet. Jet was angry but relived too. He was glad that Katara knew about his feeling and he wasn't afraid of hiding them, but he was mad at me for being to blunt. Hey, what are you going to do about it? I was put on this earth to make Jet's life miserable plus Zuko's.

Katara was confused and happy at the same time. She was clueless about Jet's feelings. She didn't know if he liked her or not. She was fighting with herself because she wanted to believe that he does like her, which he does, but she doesn't want to make a fool of herself but Jet's already doing that part.

"Ugh!" I groan and got up. "You guys are HELPLESS! Helpless I say!"

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Jet called to me.

"I am going to find Princy and kick his butt back to camp!"

* * *

"You wish for me to _kill_ your brother?"

The question hung in the air for a mere second and a half before Azula responded.

"Yes, that is my command."

"May I ask why?" Admiral Zhao spoke.

"Well, as you know my brother, he is the next heir to the throne. You of all people know that he is weak and foolish and I wish that my nation would not get a ruler like him. That is why I need you to kill him. For our sake of what could happen if he is on the throne." The sentence was mean but true.

"I see, and where would I find him?"

"Well admiral, if you take this task I will tell you more about it. You will get something out of this that is far greater then riches."

"What could possibly be greater than riches?!" he laughed.

"I will tell you once you accept. If you don't, you will do this task anyways. I will not force it on you unless you do not accept."

"Princess," he laughed. "What could you threaten me with?! I am one of you fathers most trusted servants!"

They were mocking me of all people?! "I have something on you that you probably wish not get to my father, Admiral Zhao."

"Oh? And what could that be?" he laughed some more as his commanders join in this time.

"Blackmail." I sneered and they stopped immediately. "Something about I don't know, keeping the Fire Lords riches to yourself and I will throw in that you have been giving documents to the Earth Kingdom. I will not use it unless you do not wish to participate."

"I have not given anything to the Earth Kingdom! Your word will not hold up." He chuckled.

"Are you challenging me, admiral? I believe my father would take my word any day. Plus, only one of those facts is true I know you have not given any documents over, because if you have your head would be on a steel plate right now." I lightly laughed. Enlighten that he would doubt my words.

"As you wish my princess, what is it that you wish my men and I do?" he asked. The laughter stopped and Azula felt better. She wanted to laugh in their face and mock them.

"I believe that my brother is sociable with someone that you want dead too. I believe that they are working together and that you will find him and my brother working together on an assignment."

"Who is this "him" you speak of?" the admiral asked. He was getting curious about the subject at hand.

"Do you recall the assassin named "Blue Spirit"?"

"Yes! I have been searching for him! Where is he?" he admiral stood all of the sudden.

"No need to stand. Please sit and listen to what I have to say. Zuko is working with the assassin and I want you to kill him. They are on a mission right now and not far from here. A day or so far away. I believe that they are protecting someone and that my brother is helping. Now, I would not just go up to them and attack. They could have more people on the inside then you think, admiral. I shall leave you to your planning."

"Yes, but may I ask who is this man is that they are protecting as you said?"

"I did not say what sex the person is."

"Fine, who is it?"

"She, Katara, is from the Southern Water Tribe and that's all that I could get on her. My father wants her but I don't know why. I wish for you to capture her as well. I wish to question her so don't kill her! Understand?"

"Yes and no. You want me to kidnap this water peasant from the assassin and you want me to kill your brother too? Am I right?"

"Yes, I don't care what you do with the assassin. I don't care if you set a trap up from them. I don't care just get it done. Do you understand Admiral Zhao?"

There was a paused. Zhao was trying to capture his thoughts. He wanted the assassin and he didn't want the princess father to know about his _stealing_.

"Admiral Zhao?"

The admiral eyes were focus on the wall but now focus on the princess. He nodded and stood, "Yes, I would gladly take this assignment for you. Thank you Princess Azula."

"No need for thanks. Just get it done. I will be back in ten days. You better have the girl and my brother's dead body." I stood as well as Mai and Ty Lee. He bowed and so did the rest of the room.

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N: Well not much to say about this chapter except for the fact that Azula has made her way into the story! Well she was in the last chapter but she will be in more. Zutara-ness is coming I promise, but for now please review and enjoy life!**


End file.
